Hearts of Wax
by LoveAngel7789
Summary: What would happen if the gang took on two strange hitchhikers along their way? What would happen if the movie went in a completely different direction and the Sinclair twins found love? Rated M for mature content. Read at your own risk.
1. Dangerous

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've written a fanfiction, so please forgive me if I'm a bit... stale. House of Wax is one of my favorite movies. Actually both the original and the remake are. And I was in some mood for some Vincent loving because he's my favorite Sinclair. I decided to run this with the grain of the time frame in the movie but take it in a completely different direction. I apologize to those of you who enjoy how the movie went originally. This title is rated M for violence, sexual content, and language. There's nothing really left to say about this other than I only have claim on my two OC's; Angela and Dakota. Anyway, I hope you enjoy... Feel free to review but please remember this is rated M for a reason.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick looked back at the two girls that he and Carly decided to pick up along the way, biting his lip lightly. The one girl, Dakota, was beautiful beyond words. She had the body of a goddess with curves in all the right places, a flawless sun kissed complexion, dark chocolate brown eyes, and waist-length hair that resembled the color of red wine. But it was Angela he was worried about. She was very pretty as well. She was just slightly more slender than Dakota with an hourglass shape, pale skin, and wavy mahogany colored hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her pale blue eyes stared up at the roof of the car, not actually at anything in particular, as her head rested on Dakota's lap. Her fever had peaked about an hour after she and Dakota had gotten into the car. Although Dakota insisted the other girl didn't have anything contagious, Nick and Carly were both extremely worried about having allowed the hitchhikers into their car.

"We could pull over..." Carly suggested. "It's been dark for a little while. And if Angela doesn't need to get to a hospital immediately, it might make more sense for us to rest and find our way better during the day.

"That would be fine," Dakota said softly, absentmindedly stroking Angela's hair. The other girl had finally closed her eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

"And maybe sleeping out in the cool air might do her some good..." Nick said. Carly nodded and turned the wheel, following a detour sign to a clearing in the trees, which had seemed to line the back roads they were taking for forever. Paige followed suit in the SUV she had been driving behind them in. Once Dakota got out of the car and had grabbed their bags, she set up a tent and sleeping bags. She gently lifted Angela with Nick's help, laying her down in the tent. She stood, stretching.

"I really appreciate everything you're doing for us," Dakota said to Nick and Carly. "I'm sure if Angie was conscious, she would say the same thing." Nick only nodded as he helped his sister set up the other tents. He had a sinking feeling in his chest. He couldn't even look at Dakota, knowing that they were planning on abandoning the two girls here in the middle of nowhere once they were asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dakota's eyes flew open as light assaulted the inside of the tent. She rolled over, seeing Angela was still deep within her fevered sleep. She looked up, her eyes tightening automatically to protect themselves from the bright light. It definitely looked artificial as opposed to being able to believe it was daylight.

"Nick?" Dakota called, unzipping the flap at the front of the tent, crawling out across the ground on her hands and knees. She was currently only wearing a light blue tank top with black cotton short shorts. She looked around, seeing the car and SUV were both gone, along with everyone's items. She didn't have enough time to be upset about being abandoned before noticing the source of the light was coming from the bright headlights of a pick up truck.

"Hello?" Dakota called, uneasily getting to her feet. A million thoughts were racing through her head, making it difficult to even settle on just one. But maybe she could rely on hope. "Hello! Will you please help me!? My friend is sick and it seems as if the people we were traveling with have left us on our own!" After pleading with the person she couldn't make out in the darkness, she took a few hesitant steps toward the truck. She gasped softly and flinched when she heard the door of the truck swing open and heard foot steps coming toward her. The silhouette moving from the truck was finally illuminated in the headlights after just a few moments, revealing a handsome man with short thick dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked as if he spent a lot of time in the sun, and he was wearing a flannel shirt with jeans and a pair of work boots.

"Did you say sick?" the man asked her.

"Yes, my friend has had a fever for the past 12 hours," Dakota said, relief rushing over her as she believed she had actually found hope. "We were traveling by foot when she told me she wasn't feeling well. So we decided to catch a ride with a group of people who were passing by and now it seems they've left us here alone. I don't think I'd be able to carry her by myself and she is hardly in any shape to do any walking on her own..."

"Where is she?" he asked her, his eyes moving up and down her body. "The least I could do is offer you a night in my home in which we could offer your friend some proper care..."

"Yes, thank you!" she breathed. "Thank you so much! I'm Dakota. My friend's name is Angela."

"I'm Bo," the man said as she turned back towards the tent. He grinned behind Dakota's back as she opened the tent completely to reveal the other girl inside. Bo leaned forward into the tent, pulling Angela up and over his shoulder so he could carry her to the truck. Immediately, he understood what Dakota had meant. The girl's fever was so high, the heat emanating from her body was overwhelming. He gently set the girl down in his back seat, turning back to help Dakota load the girls' belongings into the bed of the truck. Dakota then hopped into the passenger seat as Bo got behind the wheel. It seemed like a long ride back to the house Bo had mentioned. Dakota was curious about the signs she kept passing for some museum called 'Trudy's House of Wax', but she was more concerned about her friend in the back seat.

Since it hadn't seemed like Bo had been gone for a very long period of time, Vincent had sauntered into the kitchen, having left a current wax project in the basement of the museum. He fidgeted a little bit with the wax mask that covered his face. The door opened but, instead of being face to face with his twin, he was face to face with a young woman.

Dakota had been taken quite by surprise when she opened the door that she had screamed, taking a step back from the masked man in front of her. And then she had unintentionally bumped into Bo, whom was carrying Angela over his shoulder. Vincent also took a step back, shocked by both seeing a live girl who wasn't hog tied and also because her presence was unpredicted.

"Vincent!" Bo snapped, walking around Dakota and into the house so he could lay Angela on the couch. "Quit being useless and bring some supplies!" Vincent turned to obey his brother.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," Dakota offered weakly. "I didn't mean to scream. You startled me."

_Yeah, right,_ Vincent thought to himself as he walked away. _Like you can hide the fact from me that I am nothing more than a hideous monster._ He left and returned with some rope, cloth, and other materials.

Bo moved quickly, grabbing the rope first and binding Dakota up with it. He used a piece of cloth and some rope for a gag as well. Dakota had no time to react. She just looked up at Bo, eyes filled with confusion and sadness. She didn't even struggle, as if already understanding that it would be a completely useless. She hardly even grunted when Bo threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to where she was placed on his bed. She had only glimpsed Vincent carrying Angela off in another direction before Bo closed the bedroom door.

"Oh, not to worry, I won't kill you and make you a part of the museum just yet," he said to her with a malicious grin. "Oh, no. I'm going to have my own fun with you first." Bo was surprised to see that instead of fear, a brief flash of relief crossed Dakota's eyes. He had no idea what he had done. He had no idea that he had given her a sense of hope and a sense of time.


	2. Angel

**A/N: Can I just say, I totally feel the love! I was so amazed and inspired by all of the lovely reviews I got for my first chapter! It's so exciting. I feel so honored. All warm and fuzzy inside. In fact, there's a few specific people I'd like to reach out to:  
**

**Leona: Thank you! And I am so excited you made your own account. Hopefully I'll be able to read some fanfics by you! I really feel so honored I could inspire you.**

**Antoniabirdwell: You read my mind! So the amount of detail I went into in this chapter was inspired by you. Thank you. :)**

**giraffeloverstar: Thank you! Please keep reading. Next chapter will be when you really get a taste of Angela's personality! I apologize ahead of time now, she's still a little bit of a mystery.**

**This title is rated M for violence, sexual content, and language. I only have claim on my two OC's; Angela and Dakota. Please enjoy and review! 3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent looked down at the petite young girl on his bed. He gently brushed her hair away from her beautiful pale face, tracing his thumb across her full lips. He shivered, pulling his hand away. She was so warm. She was too warm. He watched her chest rise and fall with her shallow breaths. In the stillness of the bedroom with faded yellowish wallpaper and bare wood floors, he could hear how labored her breathing sounded. It was as if every inhale was too painful. He felt a strange sense of relief that she wasn't awake to experience the immense amount of pain her body was portraying.

His next order of business was fetching a bucket full of cold water and several rags, placing the items on the floor beside him. He stared again. He couldn't help himself really. He let his fingertips traipse over the skin of her flat stomach as he tugged the black tank top up and over her head, tossing it aside on the floor. He let his hands trail down the sides of her waist to her hips, tugging the denim shorts down as he went. The tips of his pinkies slid down her smooth, supple thighs and well toned calves as he rid her of the shorts as well. Her only cover now was her black bra and small black panties. He looked away.

_She's perfect..._ Vince thought to himself, almost choking on the lump in his throat. _An angel that even wax could not preserve or justify... Too beautiful to even look at a monster like me... I can only enjoy her for as long as she's like this..._ He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the images of her being awake and gazing at him the way he so desperately wanted to continue gazing at her. Something caught his attention then. He picked up her left arm, inspecting the pale white scar that disrupted the smoothness of her skin just inches below her wrist. There were two more scars by it, smaller and less noticeable. All three of them were perfect straight lines. The only thing that could have made them was a straight edged blade. These were self inflicted once upon a time.

Vincent sadly turned back to the task at hand. Cloth by cloth, he soaked them in the cold water, wrung them out, and placed them all over her body, including on her forehead. He stayed up all night, hour after hour, making sure a single cloth did not turn warm. He had hardly noticed the time passing by until the sun began to rise, and orange light filled the room. The light fell over the girl, making the ends of her mahogany colored hair look as if it were on fire. Vincent held his breath, once again enraptured by her.

"Vincent," Bo said, opening the bedroom door and leaning in. "I'm going over to town to get some things. Do you need anything? Has Angela woken up yet?" Vincent shook his head, then looked at his brother.

"Ice..." he rasped, his voice like harsh gravel from never using it. Bo blinked, then nodded in understanding. He left. While Vincent didn't want to leave Angela's side for a moment, he took the chance to go poke his head in to see what kind of condition Bo had left Dakota in. She looked no worse for ware, sleeping on Bo's mattress under the blanket, her wrists bound behind her back still. He slipped back out and into his room, stopping dead as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

"Good morning, handsome," Angela whispered weakly, pale blue eyes trained on him. Vincent awkwardly shuffled over to the side of the bed to check the temperature of the cloths. They were for the most part still cool. She watched him. A touch to her arm revealed her temperature was still way too high. He practically jumped out of his skin when her small slender fingers wrapped around his hand.

"Can't even... give me... a name, honey?" she teased him, laboring breaths between sweet whispers. "Are you... hiding... behind that mask... because of... how shy... you are?" He stared at her, putting a finger to her lips. Her forehead crinkled slightly and she took a sharp breath in, as if she were about to protest him, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness again.

_She's delusional..._ Vincent figured. _Her fever is too much for her... She's hallucinating or..._ He shook his head again. There was no possible way she could even know what she was saying or who she was talking to. She was too sick. He was starting to feel a pressure on his chest, a sense of urgency. The fever was possibly doing a lot of damage to her. He needed to get her better and soon, before her sickness caused her any permanent problems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bo got home, he left the groceries on the kitchen table and hauled the six large bags of ice up the stairs while calling for Vincent. He emptied the first three bags of ice into the bathtub so they completely covered the bottom. Vincent stepped in, Angela's unconscious form in his arms, and he laid her on top of the ice. Bo proceeded to bury her with the other three bags of ice. He shook his head as he left the bathroom to go check on Dakota.

"Now don't give me that look," Bo told her when he was met with her doe-eyed expression. Dakota furrowed her eyebrows and whimpered around the gag. He watched her fidget with the binding on her wrists. He groaned softly, sitting on the mattress beside her. He untied the piece of rope behind her head, gently freeing her of the makeshift gag.

"Bo..." his name came forth from her lips on a seductive whisper.

"No, don't do that, I can see past your... female wiles..." Bo frowned at her.

"Bo..." she repeated, now choked as tears stung her eyes. "No... No lies or tricks..."

"Dakota..." he warned her.

"Bo!" she whimpered, leaning closer to him. Before she knew it, his lips came crashing down on hers. Although it was painful at first, she returned the kiss fiercely, nibbling at his bottom lip. His tongue came rushing in to claim her mouth. She accepted eagerly as her chest swelled against his. She never even felt him free her hands, but she felt his hair between her fingers as their bodies pressed tighter together. She moaned softly as his lips claimed the sensitive flesh where her neck met her jawline. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I believe you..." Bo said tentatively. "But, I need your help with the house right now..." As they caught their breaths, Bo led Dakota downstairs. He had her put away the groceries, then showed her around the house. He taught her where they kept the shotguns and ammo, as well as the tunnel under the house that ran between it and the wax museum. Dakota took everything in, keeping her fingers laced with Bo and keeping close to his side, unready to be away from him just yet. She was still shaking slightly from the whole situation.

Vincent hadn't left the bathroom, keeping an eye on his angel in the bathtub. She had been trembling in her sleep for a while, bathed in continuously melting ice. He touched her forehead lightly, a small sense of relief and accomplishment washing over him as he could tell she was less warm then before, which meant he was succeeding in bringing her temperature down. As soon as her fever was completely down, some rest would surely rid her of the rest of whatever ailed her.

His hand shot back from her when her eyes snapped open. And then, the whole house was filled with the sound of her screaming. She lashed out, ice spilling over the floor, as she clawed at the sides of the tub. All Vincent could do was hold her down. In all the mayhem, she knocked the mask clear off of his face, revealing the grotesque deformity left behind from the surgery that had separated him and his twin. Angela didn't even stop to stare, she only lashed harder, desperately trying to get out of the torture.

He watched her sadly, still pinning her shoulders to keep her submerged in the ice. When she gave up and resorted to sobbing, he sat back, taking his hands off of her. He was reaching for his mask when he felt her arms around his neck, stopping him once more. He tensed and she used him as an anchor to pull herself out of the ice. She curled herself in his lap, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she trembled violently in his arms and sniffling softly. Unable to escape her vice grip, the only movement he could manage was to pull a towel off of the rack and wrap it around her, holding her trembling form in his arms.


	3. Surprise

**A/N: I am so excited I keep getting such awesome reviews! I am literally feeding off the praise! It's amazing! To fill you in, since hollabackgirl asked me a legitimate question, no I'm not writing off of an outline. I've had vague ideas that have been making the chapters up, and after typing them out, I sometimes reread them one to two times over, adding in details and changing around sentences before posting them. But yes, for the most part, I am just writing this as I go along. Only some details have been predetermined. So, you know the drill. The OC's are mine and the M rating is for a reason. Please keep enjoying and reviewing!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela was only slightly disoriented when she awoke. She rolled over to find herself face to face with Vincent's mask-less face. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. In his sleep, he just seemed so innocent. His breathing was still deep, so she knew she hadn't woken him with her stirring. She sat up, still smiling since the intact side of his face was nestled in his pillow. She gazed at the damage done from the surgery. She lightly ran a finger over the sinking of the flesh where his eye socket was and his right eye should have been was. Next her finger traced the marred flesh over the right corner of his mouth. She enjoyed all the roughness of the bumps and tough scar tissue. She lightly planted a kiss on the marred flesh of the ridge on the cheek area of his right side, then stood on tiptoe and slipped on one of Vince's t-shirt which went past her hips before quietly heading downstairs.

Bo groaned as he rolled over, wrapping his arm around Dakota's waist and pulling her close into his chest. It really felt like a home, having a warm body to share his bed with. He enjoyed the soft kisses on his lips and across his cheeks. Tiny fingertips on his neck and shoulder sent shivers down his spine. He enjoyed the smooth soft skin under his own hands. He could smell home cooking wafting up from downstairs. That was definitely... bacon? Bo sat up quickly, raising a soft whine out of his still half sleeping partner.

"Do you... smell that?" he asked Dakota, getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt. Dakota sighed, rolling out of bed, following him downstairs in her pajamas. Bo's jaw dropped when he stopped in the kitchen. There were plates of pancakes, eggs, and sausage on the table. A fresh hot pot of coffee was brewing on the counter. And Angela was currently dipping pieces of freshly cooked bacon in a pot of melted chocolate, placing the pieces on wax paper to allow the chocolate to harden.

"Good morning!" Angela said cheerfully. "I just found stuff in the kitchen and started cooking. I hope that's not a problem? Dakota and I love cooking." She flashed Dakota a smile, receiving a smile back from the other girl.

"Oh, little sister," Bo said, wrapping his arms around Angela's waist, picking her up in a hug. "I'm so glad you're feeling better! And that you can put food in our bellies! Vincent and I are officially lucky to have you girls here." He set her down, being rewarded by giggles from both girls. Angela went back to making her pieces of chocolate covered bacon while Dakota put a mug and plate at the table for each of them for when breakfast would officially be ready. Angela had filled each plate and mug by the time Vincent appeared in the kitchen, mask fastened on.

"Vince!" Angela crowed, running and leaping into the arms of her masked hero, wrapping her legs around his waist. While his arms were full keeping her hoisted up to him, she used her fingers to delicately slide the mask up off of his disfigured face. He growled in protest, about to drop her. However, her lips found his, kissing him so sweetly and lovingly, it took his breath away. His grip tightened on her as he found himself automatically returning the affection he was receiving. Bo made a faux gagging noise at the table, earning him a slap on his arm from Dakota. Angela giggled, pulling away from Vince and gently securing his mask back in place.

"I prefer you without the mask, but if you insist," Angela said softly. "I can't argue with something that makes you feel secure and that you have such an attachment to." He blinked, dumbfounded by the petite girl in his arms. He set her down on the floor, allowing her to indicate that he should sit in the seat next to hers. The food looked incredible.

_Can she read my mind?_ His mask was the one thing he had left from the days his parents were still alive. When he was a child, his father had made the mold for the mask and his mother would fill the mold with wax to make him one whenever his current one got ruined. But now they were gone. His mother had broken the mask mold when she went insane, so this was the last one she had made him.

Vincent watched Angela and Dakota eat quietly and politely, whereas Bo was stuffing as much into his face as he could at one time and groaning in pleasure. Vincent couldn't stop the chuckle that came at watching his brother's comical behavior. He finally lifted his mask, taking a delicate bite of the food his angel had made. He blinked.

"That good?" Angela giggled at the look of shock on Vincent's face. She received a nod and she watched, giggling, as he hardly showed more self-restraint than his brother. Once they had all eaten, Dakota took care of cleaning up and washing the dishes, wiping her hands clean and helping herself to a couple pieces of chocolate covered bacon when she was finished.

"A tour of the town, big brother!" Angela demanded, tugging on Bo's arm.

"Alright, alright!" Bo chuckled. "Go get ready and I'll give you a tour of Ambrose." Angela squealed, bouncing on her heels and clapping excitedly. She bolted upstairs to Vincent's room, digging through her bag for something to wear. Dakota giggled softly and went upstairs as well to change. Angela returned downstairs in a green tank top, denim short shorts, and comfortable brown sandals. Vincent couldn't help his eyes roving over her body, blushing lightly and relieved that his mask hid it all. Dakota came down in a tight purple t-shirt, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Ready to go?" Bo asked. Angela went over to Vincent, tugging him down and picking up his mask to steal one more kiss, then nodded to Bo. He rolled his eyes, leading the girls to his truck and driving them into town. He parked it at the gas station and got out. Dakota gently linked fingers with Bo, but Angela immediately was off, exploring everything. Bo chuckled, filling her in on the church, the gas station, the houses, and the wax residents. Angela stopped outside of the pet store, looking in the window wide eyed at the mound of wax puppies in the front.

"Vincent did all of this?" Angela asked, wide eyed. Her voice betrayed how impressed she really was.

"Vincent did all the waxing, I just helped with the set up," Bo said with a grin. He gently wrapped an arm around Dakota's shoulder as the girl wrapped his arms around his waist. She closed her eyes, resting her head against Bo's chest. She could hear something coming, looking up as another pick up truck rolled up with a heap of animal corpses in the back. The man who emerged from the truck was skinnier and lighter haired than Bo, with more fucked up teeth.

"Lester, this is Dakota, and that girl that just jumped on your truck is Angela..." Bo said, watching as Angela pulled the animal corpses apart with her hands, as if searching for something specific. "Girls, this is our brother, Lester." Both men were still staring as the petite girl found what she was looking for and heaved a mostly in tact coyote corpse out of the heap.

"Hey, Lester, can I have this?" Angela asked excitedly, immune to the blood and smell that now covered her.

"Knock yerself, out little darlin'," Lester said. "They were just goin' to the heap anyway..."

"Hello, Lester," Dakota said with a smile. "I think you and Angela will get along famously." They watched as Angela put her prize in the bed of Bo's truck.

"She's somethin' unique, ain't she?" Lester said, scratching his head under his trucker's cap. "You're welcome to come with me next time to pick up the roadkill, little angel!"

"I knew Vincent made a good choice with her," Bo said with a chuckle. Angela was now sitting in the bed with her chosen project, smiling at Lester.

"Okay, don't go without me!" Angela said. Lester was flattered. He had never had anyone be so kind to him, or even take an interest in his obsession with picking up roadkill. The beautiful girl was much more of a mystery now than before when they knew nothing about her. But after some more light chatting with the third Sinclair, Bo and Dakota got back into the truck, driving back to the house.


	4. Wax

**A/N: So, confession time. I'm on spring break with a lot of free time on my hands. Every few hours I'll get bored and type up another chapter. Literally, I'm just typing this up as I go along. And after this week I probably won't be able to update so quickly since I'll be back in school. I'm also starting to come up with a little bit of writer's block. I struggled a little bit with this chapter. **

**Oh and I just wanted to give my thanks to LeonaMadron and stargirl334. You guys make me smile. Seriously. I'm loving that you both review every chapter. **

**And Winterelf67, chocolate covered bacon IS a real thing and it is delicious! I live in NJ and every time I wander over to New Hope, PA, I buy like a pack of 10 for $10. I'm convinced it's cheaper to make it at home, but I don't have a proper way of doing so.**

**Anyway, you know my OC's are mine and there's an M rating for a reason. This chapter is very M rated. Please enjoy and feel free to keep reviewing. Don't be afraid to toss me a few ideas either.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent was finishing the wax sculpture he had been holding off on for the past few days while he had been taking care of Angela and making sure she was better. He backed away to admire his now finished piece when he heard footsteps coming down the steps of his workshop. They weren't Bo's for sure. No, they were far too light and unobtrusive. He turned to see the petite pale girl walk in through the door, barefoot with an oversized t-shirt on and soaking wet hair. In her arms was cradled a coyote corpse that had been cleaned of blood and carefully dried. She had just the sweetest pout on her face. Vince found himself lifting up his mask.

"What... angel?" he croaked, voice still rough and gravelly from never being used. His heart felt lighter when she smiled at the nickname he gave her.

"I didn't bring any of my taxidermy tools, Vince," she sighed, pouting once more. "And I know you spend most of your time down here working on your projects. I want to work with you. I don't have a person to start with, but I thought maybe you could teach me your art of wax with this coyote." She placed the body on his work table. His heart soared and a smile crossed his lips as he wrapped his arms around his angel's waist. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to be a part of his life and a part of his work. He could have sworn this was all just a dream if he didn't feel her warmth in his arms. He lightly kissed the tip of her ear and nodded, taking her hand and guiding her.

Vincent was amazed by how steeled the girl was to everything they were doing, as he simply started with skinning the animal she brought him. They put the hide up to tan. She wasn't holding anything back from him. She was proud to have a strong learned knowledge in science and anatomy. She had dissected a cat and a shark before, in school of course. She even worked in an animal hospital for a period of time and spent some time preparing needles for euthanasia. It was difficult for him to work when she kept stealing kisses from him whenever she felt like it, but he didn't mind. Next, he taught her how the wax shower worked, and showed her how to smooth the wax out across the coyote's form. Then, they surgically added the pelt back on to the piece so it would stick in place to the wax.

Angela slipped her hand into Vincent's lacing their fingers together, standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. She was so gentle as she slowly lifted his mask completely off and held it in her fingers. She was slightly more assertive when she lightly teased his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. He eagerly accepted her advance, reveling in how sweet she tasted to him. He made a soft sound of protest when she pulled away, not wanting to lose her warmth or affection. He was given a sweet smile as she led him upstairs and through the tunnel back to the house. As they walked through the kitchen, it became less of a mystery where Bo and Dakota had gone off to.

"How long do you think they can keep that up?" Angela asked Vincent, staring up at the ceiling. Vince's face was turning red at the sounds of Bo's bed thumping against the wall and Dakota's squeals permeating through the floor that separated both stories of the house. Angela just giggled softly, distracting Vincent with more passionate kisses before leading him upstairs to his bedroom and closing the door. She placed his mask carefully on the dresser, but took less forethought with tugging the shirt up and off of his well defined torso. She laced her fingers in his long hair as she pulled him in for another, more fierce kiss. He eagerly accepted, very carefully pulling the oversized t-shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor beside them. He wasn't distracted enough to not notice she hadn't been wearing anything except for a pair of panties underneath. He shivered as she trailed her kisses along the right side of his jaw down the side of his neck, bare chests touching.

"Someone's excited..." Angela murmured, giggling softly as she undid the front of his pants. He gripped her shoulders, concerned by how quickly she seemed to be moving. She was so overwhelming, it was difficult for him to even think straight. Angela placed her hands on his muscular chest, raking her nails down to his well defined abdominal muscles as she kissed him again. Vincent returned the kiss eagerly, blissful in focusing on that. She left his mouth, now trailing kisses along his collar bone and down his chest. Her shoulders left his grip as she dropped to her knees on the floor, his pants dropping with her.

He was about to protest once more, when the next sensation he felt almost made his knees buckle. This was brand new. His face flushed as he groaned softly, now having to lean his weight on the dresser just to stay up on his feet. Her small hands gripped his hips and her soft hair brushed his thighs with fluid moments. He could feel a pressure growing low in his stomach. Once again, she pulled away and he made a noise of protest.

"Did you like that, beloved?" Angela purred, licking her lips. She moved backward, stepping out of her panties as she did and laid back on the bed, pulling Vincent on top of her. He moved forward on his own, inherent aptitude taking over. He kissed her heatedly as she moaned now, wrapping her legs around his hips. She whimpered softly in pleasure, tangling her fingers in his long hair once more and deepening the kiss. Vincent was so easily lost in the pleasure he was finding in his angel as their bodies moved in sync, entwined in this forbidden dance of love.

Afterward, Angela nestled against Vincent's side, breathing heavily. His eye was closed as he tried to catch his breath as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss sweetly, pressing closer to him again. He shivered, smiling lightly as she dragged her fingertips over his skin, causing sensitive trickles of pleasure down his back. She giggled softly.

"I love you, Vince," she admitted softly, still snuggled into him.

"I... love you... too, Angela..." he whispered in her ear. She blushed lightly and giggled, turning and kissing him lovingly once more. She reluctantly untangled their limbs after a while and rose from the bed, tugging on her panties and one of Vincent's t-shirts, before heading downstairs. She washed her hands quickly before raiding the refrigerator. She soon had chicken breast filets in the oven and a pot full of water on the stove. She set a jar of tomato sauce off to the side and waited for the water to boil before emptying a box and a half of pasta into the pot.

Vincent walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her neck. She turned, excited to see it was the first time he had left his bedroom without his mask on. Her chest felt warm, pleased that she was seeing a boost in confidence in him. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly stroking his left cheek this time. She kissed him lightly.

"Vince, I'm so proud of you," she cooed, smiling. "You left your mask upstairs." He smiled, kissing her again before letting her turn back to her cooking. She handed him a knife and an onion, which he sliced up for her. She sauteed the onion in a pan with sliced mushrooms. Once the sauce was heated up, they were added to the sauce which was then added to the pot full of cooked pasta. She pulled the chicken breasts out of the oven and sliced them up.

"Dinner!" Angela called up the stairs. A sheepish Bo appeared down in the kitchen a few minutes later in just a pair of jeans. He had long red scratches all down his back and a nice dark hickey on his chest. Dakota was behind him before long in her light blue tank top and black short shorts. She had finger shaped bruises on her right arm, a dark purple hickey on her neck, and there was even a light bite mark on her collar bone. Angela stifled her laughter as she put the plates full of dinner on the table. Dakota blushed brightly and Bo rubbed the back of his neck. Even Vincent chuckled softly.

"There is still some chocolate covered bacon in the refrigerator if you guys want for dessert," Angela announced before beginning to eat her food. Vincent chuckled before eating as well. Bo and Dakota found it much easier to dig into their food rather than sit in awkward silence. Vincent finished last, so he took care of everyone's dishes. It was strange, but it was starting to feel like he had a family at last. He smiled to himself as he watched Bo and the two girls at the table, teasing each other. Everything was finally coming together.


	5. Family

**A/N: So this chapter is mostly just for a little more background for Dakota, and to shine a little more light on how/why she is the way she is. As well as giving another aspect of Angela's personality. **

**But thank you to stargirl334 for giving me the ending to this chapter. What a wonderful idea, I hope you like what I did with it.**

**Same drill. OC's mine, M rating. Please enjoy, review, and keep tossing some ideas at me. Thank you! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This one time when I was driving home, some girl was stuck on the side of the road," Bo was telling Dakota, as the girl kept her head tilted slightly back while Vincent was using some of his wax and small strips of cloth to tend to her eyebrows with. "I stopped some amount of space and she hung up her phone, looking at me all confused. So I sped up, leaning out the window. I grabbed her by the head and threw her into the windshield of her car face first. It was fantastic! We later went back to get her. Her face was a complete mess from being stuck in the glass, but Vince cleaned her up right and made her Miss Ambrose, didn't you, Vince?" Vincent nodded while Dakota stuck out her tongue and made a face.

"That's disgusting, Bo," she said. "You guys are so messy. You leave traces of yourself. Have you ever tried not making a complete mess of your victims?"

"We can't all be highly trained with a sniper rifle filled with tranquilizer darts, Dakota," Angela mumbled as it was her turn. Vince smiled as he dragged the wax over the natural arch in her brow and stole a soft kiss. She smiled at him lovingly.

"Daddy was CIA," Dakota whined. "It's not my fault he decided to train me to kill flawlessly without leaving mess or trace to defend myself instead of sending me to school for Veterinary Assistance like yours did."

"Let me get this right, darlin'," Bo drawled. "You don't have an issue with the killing itself. You have an issue with the possible mess it leaves behind?"

"Do you want to get caught?" Dakota purred, leaning in to Bo and stealing a kiss of her own. "You enjoy our little life here, don't you? Do you want to keep it? We're going to have to keep our kills clean, or someone's going to come snooping. Not to mention, cleaner kills will make Vince's job easier."

"Vincent makes beautiful art!" Angela defended. "You've done some amazing reconstruction on the bodies before waxing them, babe." She lightly ran her hand over the right side of his face, smiling as the ridges and scar tissue tickled her fingertips. Vincent returned the smile and leaned in for another kiss. He finished her eyebrows and got up to throw everything away. They turned as the front door open.

"Are you ready for our out 'n' about, Angie?" Lester asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Aw, Vincent, look at you! Finally lookin' comfortable in yer own skin! Makes me proud, buddy! I can only assume our little angel here is t'blame." He winked at Angela, who giggled in response. Vincent smiled again.

"I'm ready, Lester," Angela said. She stood on her chair to meet Vincent's towering height, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting a nice slow kiss out of him. "You be good while I'm gone." She smiled and kissed him one more time before following Lester out of the house. Dakota shook her head.

"I know she loves animals and taxidermy, I just don't understand how she can deal with roadkill mess," Dakota said, sticking her tongue out. Bo chuckled at her.

"I don't understand how your friend has been able to whip my brother so good," Bo teased Vincent. Vincent shook his head and punched Bo's arm lightly in retaliation, though his twin just chuckled as he rubbed the spot where he was punched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela leaned out of the window of the passenger side of Lester's truck, enjoying the fresh air and the warm sun on her face. She smiled to herself. She let her mind wander, daydreaming of a sweet little life with Vincent. She tried to imagine the poster dream life of living in a nice blue house with a white picket fence, but she crinkled her face and shook her head. It was too mainstream for her, which is why it was so perfect she found a not so mainstream relationship with a not so mainstream type of guy. Even his brothers had distinctly different personalities which she enjoyed. Something suddenly caught her eye.

"Lester, pull over!" she shouted, but didn't even wait for the truck to come to a complete stop before she hopped out and ran over to the small mound she had seen on the side of the road. She knelt down over the corpse of the cat, her head partially flattened with one eyeball squeezed out of its socket and still partially attached, blood dried on the ground beneath her mouth. Near her stomach was a mound of young kittens, also dead. Not by the car that must have killed their mother, but from starvation. All except for one that was still wriggling and mewling weakly. She picked up the tiny kitten covered in light gray fur with tiny white paws and a white nose, and he looked up at her with big blue eyes and squeaked at her.

"You should keep it," Lester suggested, picking up all of the dead ones and putting them in the bed of his truck with the mother's corpse. Angela kept the tiny little kitten cradled in the crook of her arm as she got back into the truck. She fished the small sandwich bag out of her purse and took the sandwich that was inside apart. She took the slices of deli turkey that hadn't been touched by mustard or mayonnaise, pulling them apart into small pieces and feeding them to the kitten. He purred as he greedily took the offered meat from her fingers, biting her fingertips hungrily when he ran out. Despite the pain of his tiny teeth, she giggled and gave him all she had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon her return home, Angela walked into the kitchen, still holding the kitten in the crook of her arm. Vincent was waiting for her, a bouquet of white and purple orchids in his hand. The table was covered in a white table cloth with a lit candle on either end. He had even cooked a delightful looking dinner of pork roast with a vegetable medley and jasmine rice. Angela stared in awe, looking between the table and Vincent with the flowers in his hand.

"Awww, baby," Angela squealed, her heart melting. "You did all of this for me?"

"I had Bo take Dakota out so we could be alone," he said as he nodded, his voice still gravelly, but getting better with use.

"You are so amazing!" Angela burst, placing the kitten on the floor so she could climb the chair to pull Vincent close and kiss him passionately. She took the flowers from him so she could put them in a vase, a big smile permanently attached to her face. Vincent smiled too, his heart soaring because he could make her so happy. Angela moved back over to Vincent, reaching up and gently gripping locks of his hair to pull him down for another kiss.

"I love you, Vincent," she purred softly. "I want you to know that. The flowers are wonderful. The fact you put all of this together is wonderful. The fact that I have you and you are mine is wonderful. You are wonderful. As long as I have you, my life is complete. I could never ask for anything more. I have a wonderful boyfriend, two practically brother-in-laws who like to try and make my life just a little easier, and a best friend to help keep my head straight. You are all my family. Without you, I'd have nothing. You are the most important person in my life, Vincent. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. I couldn't have a want in this world."

"I love you too, Angela," Vincent said with a smile, kissing her sweetly again. "I thought I'd never find someone I could share my life or my artwork with. I thought I would always be alone with Bo and Lester. That no one could ever love a monster like me."

"You are not a monster, you are an artist," she immediately corrected him, a soft frown on her face at the title he chose. "You are too wonderful, kind, and detail oriented to be a monster. And look, I brought home a kitten for us to take care of together!" She picked the kitten up and held him in front of Vincent's face. Vincent delicately took the small squeaking kitten in his hands and smiled.

"For us?" he asked with a smile.

"For us," Angela said, stealing another kiss as Vincent so gently cradled the tiny kitten in his arm. "Look, you're so good with him." Vincent felt like his heart could burst any moment. When was life ever this good to him?


	6. Couples

**A/N: A chapter I was totally able to write by myself! Yay! Some more M rated stuff because I felt like it fit. Haha. **

**Thanks to giraffeloverstar, for giving me inspiration to add some excitement to this fanfic (which will start next chapter). **

**I'm missing my regular reviewers stargirl334 and LeonaMadron. I hope they haven't stopped reading. :(**

**And with that said; the OC's are mine, the M rating has a reason, and please: enjoy, review, and don't be afraid to keep tossing me ideas. :) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela laid beside Vincent in bed as he remained asleep. She ran her fingertips over the soft gray fur of the kitten that was curled up on her chest, fast asleep on top of her heartbeat. She smiled softly to herself, reveling in her personal little family unit. She didn't even want to leave this bed ever again. If only she could stay like this forever. She traced invisible lines up Vincent's arm until the man opened his eye.

"Good morning, sexy," she purred, craning her neck to kiss him gently without having to twist her body and disrupt the sleeping kitten. He returned the kiss gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently pulling her against him. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed contentedly. They could both smell the breakfast Dakota was cooking, but neither of them were in a rush to get out of bed. Lazy days were good days too.

Bo walked up behind Dakota as she cooked in the kitchen, lightly smacking her rear end. Dakota whirled around with a giggle, placing her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him sweetly, teasingly calling him a bad boy before turning back to breakfast. She was in charge which meant breakfast was a wonderful spinach omelet with fresh garlic, rye toast with butter, and more chocolate covered bacon. When breakfast was finished and set out, Bo pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and giving her a deep kiss. She blushed lightly as she returned it, pulling away as Vincent and Angela finally wandered into the kitchen.

Angela placed Cheshire, the affectionately named kitten, on the floor in front of a bowl of wet kitten food, which she had begged Bo to pick up. She lightly stroked his fur as he purred while he ate. She sat down in the seat next to Vincent, gently slipping her hand into his under the table. They exchanged loving smiles before turning to eating one handed so their fingers could remain interlocked. Lester showed up, like he usually did for meals now, and Dakota handed him a plate as well. He sat down to eat after smiling at Dakota.

"There's a couple on their way towards Ambrose," Lester announced. "Seems they found they had a broken fan belt. I broke it." He chuckled.

"Feel like going on a hunt, darlin'?" Bo asked Dakota, lightly pressing his lips to her temple as he stood up from the table.

"You go with your man, sweetie, I'll clean up the kitchen," Angela said. Dakota merely nodded, pulling out a bag from under the sink. She knelt on the floor while she clicked together the pieces of her sniper rifle in a manner of seconds before standing up. She might not need it, but if she did at the last second, it was all ready to go. She propped it up against the front door frame. She followed Bo out to the truck and hopped in.

Once they were in town, Bo headed over to the church while Dakota hid out in the gas station. Sure enough, it wasn't long before the young couple came in, calling out for assistance. From what she could see, the woman had to be in her early 20's while the man she was with looked to be in his late 20's. The woman had black hair tied back in a bun and light green eyes, with an Italian olive looking complexion. The man was lightly tanned with brown hair and brown eyes.

_Vincent will like them_, she thought to herself. She stayed well hidden, waiting for them to wander out. She peeked through a window, watching them wander over to the church. They poked their heads in, only to immediately back right out, looking embarrassed. Dakota found herself smiling, finding the perfection in the funeral set up she knew was inside.

When Bo emerged, Dakota hid herself once more. A good, clean kill was always worth the patience. She moved around on tiptoe, crouched close to the ground when she heard all three of them coming into the garage. A part of her felt a little anxious, but it would be easy to attribute that to the way Bo was feeling after not having been able to satisfy his craving for a good kill in a little while. All she needed was a little sign from Bo.

"The bathroom is right back there," Bo said, and suddenly Dakota felt giddy. "Your husband and I will just head back to the house so I can get the fan belt he needs and we'll meet you back here." More footsteps, and Dakota looked up. She scaled up quietly, now using the pipes on the ceiling to keep herself suspended over the doorway. She hooked her knees on the pipes, letting go with her hands as her target stopped beneath her to jiggle the bathroom door handle. Suspended upside down, one hand on the woman's mouth and one on her jaw line, Dakota jerked quickly. With a sickening _crack_, the young woman's neck broke cleanly and her body crumpled to the floor.

Dakota cheered internally as she grabbed the pipes for leverage and dropped back down to the floor. She pulled the young woman's body off to the side since she wouldn't be able to carry her alone. She walked around the garage, waiting patiently. She played with some of the tools in her fingers. Before long, she saw Bo's headlights. She leaned out the door and waved to him. He followed her to the woman's body.

"Damn, darlin', you weren't kidding..." Bo mumbled. He helped Dakota throw the body into the bed of the truck before they drove back to the house. Dakota went inside to take apart her rifle and put it back in the bag and under the sink. Bo carried the woman's body down to Vincent's workshop, just in time to see Angela turning on the wax shower on the man's body. She smiled to Bo, earning an impressed nod. He lay the woman's body on the work bench before heading back to the house.

Vincent nodded to Angela when it was time to turn off the shower, so she did. He helped her pose the waxed man before they smoothed the wax out over the body together. He felt chills up his spine every time she gasped or giggled, fully immersed in the art they were now making together. Though now, he would lean in and steal kisses from her as they worked. Her eyes would light up, making him smile.

It was Angela's idea to dress the man up like a butler and stand him near the front door of the museum. So it made all the more sense that once the woman was waxed, posed, and finished, to dress her as a maid. She replaced the one in the kitchen since the original's face had been damaged from heat. And she felt it made no sense that the only figure made only of wax was the original kitchen maid.

Vincent was easy to persuade and with everything finished, they headed back to the house hand-in-hand. He let their hands separate so he could go shower. As soon as he was in the shower under the hot water, the door opened and closed. A few moments later, a naked Angela joined him. He blushed lightly and she giggled softly.

"Conserve water, shower together," she purred softly, reaching up to pull him down for a sweet kiss as the hot water rinsed the wax off of their skin and hair. She grabbed the sponge with a soft giggle, soaping it up and wrapping her arms around Vincent so she could rub it over his back. He moaned softly, nibbling on that sweet sensitive spot he had found before on her earlobe. Angela gasped and moaned lightly.

"Not fair..." she murmured with a cute pout. Vincent smiled, trailing kisses along her jawbone until their lips met passionately. He took the sponge now, running it across her upper back and down her spine in slow circles. She shivered in his arms. He easily lifted her up, pinning her back against the tiled wall on the shower. She grabbed onto the metal bar above her head for support as their hips met.

"Vincent," she gasped his name sweetly. He kept one arm under her to keep her up against the wall as they moved in unison, both moaning softly. Angela wrapped one arm around Vincent's neck, gripping some of his long locks in her fingers, kissing him heatedly and moaning against his mouth. For several blissful minutes, they were one. They finished together, shuddering, as Vincent let her feet touch the floor of the tub once more. Angela's face was slightly red. She claimed one more kiss before getting out of the tub and drying off. She put on clean clothes to go downstairs and take her turn for cooking while Vincent finished his shower, smiling to himself.


	7. Standoff

**A/N: So right off the bat, thanks again to giraffeloverstar for giving me the inspiration to start a bit of chaos in the midst of all the sweetness. I ended up plopping the DVD into my PS3 and turning on the subtitles in order to actually take some lines from the movie. I still took it in my own direction, but I did a general view through and used a little bit of the movie to get it moving.**

**Stargirl334, my heart soared when I saw you review again! Thank you! :)**

**OC's are mine, M rating, hope you like! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just another lazy morning as Dakota laid nestled in Bo's arms. She smiled and gently kissed him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled too, gently stroking her cheek. He pulled her in for a more passionate kiss, only breaking away after a few moments so they could both catch a breath. He gazed at her as if he was studying her.

"What?" Dakota asked him after he had been staring for a few minutes.

"What, can't I look at you?" Bo teased.

"No, you need a reason to look." Dakota grinned as she teased right back.

"You being so beautiful isn't a good enough reason?" Bo's response had her cheeks all red. He chuckled as he kissed her again. She returned the kiss happily, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to press herself as close to him as possible. They could both smell the breakfast Angela and Vincent were making, but she didn't feel like parting from the embrace just yet. The noise of the front door bursting open and an exciting sounding Lester was enough to get their attention though.

"Two vehicles are on the road comin' and there's gotta be six young people between both," Lester said as Bo and Dakota made their way down the stairs. Angela and Dakota exchanged glances, as the former passed Cheshire over to Vincent's hands. She walked over by Dakota, locking fingers with her friend.

"Do you know something?" Bo asked them.

"I'm not entirely sure," Dakota admitted. "But it does sound a lot like the people who abandoned us in the field you found us at. Nick and Carly were driving the car we were in the back seat of, and their friends were in the SUV behind us. I believe their names are Paige, Blake, Wade, and Dalton..."

"One of 'em is an SUV," Lester said. "That one blew a tire. And I think the other car got some kind of engine problem. They'll probably come into town lookin' fer help..."

"Oh, Lester!" Dakota sighed, slapping his arm out of frustration, leaving a sheepish looking Lester. "You couldn't just leave it well enough alone! You should have just let them pass through. I never wanted to deal with them again, and I didn't even believe I'd ever have to. They must have stayed in Baton Rouge longer than expected before coming back."

"Alright, darlin'," Bo soothed, gently rubbing her shoulders. "We'll figure this out. Our best bet is probably to split them up. One against two is slightly easier than three against six..."

"Four," Angela corrected. "I can help."

"Even better odds," Bo said. "Your weapon of choice?"

"Bow and arrow, or crossbow." Angela shrugged. "I was always better with arrows than live ammo." Bo nodded, passing a crossbow to Angela. Vincent went upstairs, returning with his knife and his mask secured on his face. Angela gave a small pout, but she understood. Dakota had already assembled her rifle.

"Bo, get me up on the roof of the theater and I can make a shot anywhere in town," Dakota announced. "While you, Angela, and Vincent remain grounded, I can act as cover in case something goes wrong."

"Vincent can stay in the workshop in case any of them run into the museum," Bo added with a nod. "And, Angie, you can stick with Vincent. Lester, go ahead and offer them a ride." Angela smiled, giving Bo, Lester, and Dakota each a hug for luck. She locked fingers with Vincent, walking hand-in-hand with him through the tunnel to the workshop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, now I feel like a real asshole..." Wade mumbled, as he and Carly strolled into Ambrose.

"I don't care," Carly said. "That guy was a freak. Oh wait. Babe, there's a pet store." She grabbed Wade's hand, dragging him over to the pet store window. She had barely any time to fawn over the puppies in the front window before Wade dragged her away again.

_Thank goodness they didn't have enough time to figure out the puppies aren't real_, Dakota thought to herself as she watched them through the scope of her sniper rifle from the roof of the theater. Her stomach growled softly in protest at having to skip breakfast. They had left the house late in the morning, but now it had to be getting closer to dinner time. She shook her head, trying to keep her focus on the couple strolling through town. She watched as they checked out the gas station before walking over to the church. She giggled to herself when they walked back out, looking sheepish, while Bo came out to talk to them.

"Wait, Bo, what are you doing?" Dakota mumbled to herself as she watched Bo let them wander off over to the museum. She shivered, trying to keep her breathing even as anxiety began to slightly overwhelm her. She watched them walk into the museum. She had to sit tight, waiting. Dakota always hated waiting, even if it was key to being a professional at sniping.

At one point, Vincent had even wandered out to see what they were up to, but bolted back out of sight. Dakota could only assume he had been spotted, since Wade came out a few minutes later to walk around the perimeter of the museum. After he made it back to the front, Carly raced out with a scream into Wade's arms, giving Dakota another small giggle. They wandered back to the garage and Bo wandered in a little while after them. Dakota watched him lead them back to the house, giving up when they were out of sight.

It was starting to get dark now. Dakota was forced to switch to the scope she had night vision on, thankful she had thought to bring it with her just in case. She was once again stuck with the waiting game. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, opening them again when she heard the horn on Bo's truck in the distance. And after a few more minutes, she heard the horn again.

_What is going on over there?_ Dakota huffed softly, but she didn't dare leave her spot. Even if she was desperate to make sure Bo was okay, she couldn't risk it. She didn't have to wait much longer though, as soon she saw Carly running through Ambrose, ducking in spots to hide. Eventually, she wound up in the middle of the main intersection as all of the town lights came on. She sighed, knowing Bo would have to lose out on the torture he craved.

_He can have his fun with me later_, Dakota decided as she lined up her shot. She waited as Carly ran into the church. When Bo walked in after, Dakota tensed just a little more. She silently rooted for him. Maybe he could get her after all. Dakota let herself relax a little bit. But she tensed when she heard screaming and took her shot as Carly burst back out through the church doors, her body hitting the ground as blood began to leak from the bullet wound in her skull.

Dakota winced. She had wanted to avoid a mess. She stayed flat on her stomach on the roof, trying to calm her breathing once more. She didn't have enough time to second guess herself. They weren't alone. And although they now had two of them, she assumed by Wade's absence, there were still four more they were going to have to contend with. She saw Bo look toward her direction and give her two thumbs up before he carried Carly's body to the museum. Dakota shook her head. This was going to be a very long night.


	8. Death

**A/N: So, I was kind, and I didn't leave you with another cliffhanger this chapter. I wanted to, but then decided against it last second. Special thanks time!**

**To chippedcup, because you leave the sweetest reviews and I'm so glad you're enjoying my chapters and A/N's. **

**To AngelaStockett because you use the same first name as my character (haha), and because I agree and I was so concerned no one would care about my fanfic because the movie is almost 10 years old!**

**And to (one of) my favorite(s), LeonaMadron! Thank you, thank you! But I did it on purpose since work gave me early shifts this weekend which would prohibit me posting my chapters first thing in the morning. And once school starts, I might be a little more sparse with my updating. But hopefully not by much.**

**I'm not going to repeat the drill this time. You all know it by now. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck..." Dakota gasped as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't know how long she had been asleep for. She didn't even remember passing out, and now her chest filled with cold panic at imagining how much time she may have lost. Who was that running into the theater below her? Had that been Nick? Whoever it was, Bo was tailing them with a shotgun in hand. She tensed, panicking even more when she couldn't see what was happening.

"Come on, Bo," Dakota whimpered, ready to cry when she heard the shotgun fire. She didn't have to wait long before seeing Nick emerge from the theater and sprint towards the house. She lost sight of him before she could line up her shot. She cried out softly, tears now running down her face. She didn't want to wait any longer. She abandoned her rifle as she carefully slipped over the edge of the roof to land on the theater sign. She slid off the sign, gripping the top with her hands. She let go, yelping softly when the impact caused an unpleasant twinge in her ankles. She couldn't think about the pain as she ran inside the theater, seeing Bo laying on the ground with one arrow in his shoulder and one arrow in his arm.

"Bo!" Dakota dropped to her knees beside him, gently picking his head up. He let out a soft cry of pain.

"Where did he go?!" he gasped.

"Back towards the house," she replied tearfully. "Bo, are you okay?"

"I'll make it, darlin'," he assured her. He gasped in pain as he got to his feet. Dakota followed him as he made his way back over to the house, trying to calm her shaking and stop her tears. She knew she'd be of no help if she was an emotional wreck. Bo burst into the house through the front door and into the kitchen. Vincent was there, watching them in quiet concern.

"Let me help you, Bo," Dakota whispered. She grabbed hold of the arrow in his arm, which had gone almost straight through, snipping off the end and pulled it out. She winced as he cried out in pain again. She bound his arm with bandages quickly. The arrow through his shoulder was another matter. She closed her eyes, praying silently he wouldn't hold this against her. She grabbed hold of the back end, yanking with all of her strength. She succeeded in extracting tip and all, but Bo screamed and fell to the floor from the pain it caused him.

"I'm sorry!" Dakota whimpered. She bound his shoulder up good too, sobbing softly. Bo kept stroking her cheek with his good hand and shushing her. She waited a few moments before bracing her legs and back. She wrapped one arm under Bo's good shoulder and the other around his waist. She helped him get to his feet and he began to scan the house.

Nick had made his way into the tunnel under the house when he heard Bo and Dakota come in. He had already reached the workshop where Angela was alone since Vincent hadn't returned from dealing with that Paige girl. She saw Nick before he saw her, so she hid in the little alcove that Vincent used as a type of office.

"No, Dalton!" Nick gasped, seeing his friend rigged up in the wax shower. Then his eyes fell on the body that was laid across the workbench "Carly!" Nick tightened his fists. Angela silently weighed her options. She couldn't let Nick get away before Vincent got back. She braced herself, stepping out and aiming her crossbow at him. Nick's eyes widened, then narrowed with a fury as he recognized her as the sick hitchhiker from earlier in the week.

"YOU!" Nick screamed, running at her. She gasped, pulling the trigger. The arrow pierced his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. It wasn't enough to keep him from getting to her though. He grabbed the crossbow from her with his injured arm, grabbing her with his good arm at the same time. Angela screamed, kicking out as she was lifted off of the ground. It did no good.

"Angela!" Vincent cried out as he emerged into the workshop. He froze as Nick pointed the crossbow to his angel's throat, keeping her tight against his front like a human shield. Nick was starting to form his own conclusions from this set up. And in his mind, Angela was the one to blame.

Vincent wasn't going to stand to see his angel in any danger. His movements were swift as he reached them, grabbing Angela's arm in one hand and shoving Nick with the other. Nick had a tighter hold though, and Angela fell with him, knocking into the switch that lit the fire under the cauldron full of hot wax. The wax was aflame within seconds and Nick used this to his advantage. He spilled the contents across the grate in the floor, fire leaping up to separate Vincent from them. He grabbed Angela once more, dragging her upstairs and out of the museum, not glancing back.

"You sick piece of shit!" Nick snarled at Angela. She screamed and raged, flailing and kicking to no avail. She sobbed, flooded with the sensation of weakness. She finally managed to grab hold of the arrow in his arm, pulling on it with the intent to cause him more pain. Nick cried out, throwing her to the ground. She gasped at the pain that shot up her spine, unable to recover before his fist connected with her face. She cried out, gasping as his fingers tightened around her throat.

Angela gasped and choked, clawing at his hands and wrists. Tears still swept down her cheeks, her left eye already starting to swell from him striking her. Nick paid no heed to her nails, tightening his grip. She croaked and clawed more frantically as darkness moved into the edges of her sight. She let out another choked sob. Her clawing became weaker, eventually her hands falling to her sides as everything went black.

"NO!" Vincent cried out, causing Nick to turn and drop Angela to the ground. She remained unmoving. Vincent snarled and ran at Nick, stabbing him straight through the throat. He pulled the knife back with himself, watching as Nick fell to the ground, sputtering and spitting out blood. Vincent didn't care about him though. He turned to his angel on the ground, whimpering at the large bruise that had taken over the swelling of her left eye.

"Angela," he whimpered, cradling her close in his arms to only find she wasn't breathing. "No, Angela!" He picked her up in his arms, leaving the bleeding corpse in the middle of the road and running back to the house. He sauntered into the kitchen, knocking everything off of the table and laying her on the surface. Dakota and Bo entered the kitchen when they heard all of the noise.

"Vincent," Dakota gasped. "Angie!" She ran to her friend. Vincent sat back in a chair, letting his mask drop to the floor as he buried his face in his hands. He couldn't keep the tears back any longer. He let out a long wail, the pain spreading through his chest like wildfire. Bo put his hand on Vincent's shoulder, his heart also aching. Dakota had other things claiming her mind though.

She placed her hand on the back of Angela's neck, causing it to arch so the paler girl's head tilted back. She couldn't think about how long her friend hadn't been breathing, or that her lips were already paler than usual. Dakota used her fingers to separate Angela's lips before claiming her mouth. She exhaled readily, causing Angela's chest to rise. She immediately used her hands to pump the other girl's chest. No response.

Again, Dakota breathed into Angela's mouth and pumped the other girl's chest. Still, no response. A strangled noise of fading hope left Dakota's throat. Once more, but now she aggressively slammed her fist down on Angela's chest hard in anger. The pale girl gasped, sitting straight up and crying out in pain.

"Angela!" Dakota cried. Vincent made a strangled noise as he rushed to Angela's side. He held his angel tight to his chest. Angela was racked with sobs of fear and pain. She couldn't ever remember experiencing torture like this. She hurt all over. Her left eye and cheek throbbed, her throat and chest ached, and her entire back screamed. But she couldn't let go of Vincent, nor could she ask him to let go of her.


	9. Pain

**A/N: So I apologize ahead of time for this chapter being so... not having a lot going on in it... But it didn't make sense to me not to include it... I felt it was a better follow up then stepping it up like nothing happened last chapter. I promise that next chapter will include a little more excitement! Also, I hope you like my writing style and not just the content, because I'm thinking of doing another fanfiction after this in a different story. Which one, I have no idea yet. I was entertaining the idea of Rise of the Guardians, which would be a Pitch Black/Jack Frost if I did, but not a final decision yet. Especially since I can't even think of how to write it yet. I'm welcome to suggestions or requests (as long as I know the content). I hope some of you will look for me by name once I start posting up other fanfics. I have to admit, I'm a sucker for romance fanfics. And confession time: the only reason why I balance it out with other aspects is because otherwise my writing would be nothing more than a gigantic porn-fest without it. Haha. I'm also a big fan of writing yaoi pairings. Sorry, I'm babbling in my A/N.**

**LeonaMadron, I put a little more background in just for you. ;)**

**Input usual drill here. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela winced when she awoke. Her face felt so cold and she could see daylight through her closed eyelids. She made a soft noise as her eyes fluttered open. She found herself looking up into Vincent's concerned face. He was laying in bed beside her, propped up on his elbow as he kept an ice pack to her black eye with the other hand. He smiled sadly and very delicately kissed her lips. Angela hummed softly, gently stroking the scarred side of his jawline. She was checking him over, relieved to see he had no injuries.

"Taking care of me again, handsome?" Angela whispered. "This is the second time I owe you my life. When will it be my turn to take care of you?"

"You always take care of me, angel," Vincent said softly, his smile seeming to lighten a little bit this time. She hummed again as if she couldn't think of a good enough protest. She gently traced invisible lines up and down his arm with her fingertips. She heard a soft mewl and looked down to see Cheshire curled up between them on the bed. She giggled softly.

"I have both my boys worried over me," Angela giggled.

"Technically four if you count Bo and Lester."

"How is Bo? Are he and Dakota alright?"

"Bo was wounded by arrows, but Dakota's taking care of him. She brought you back to me too." He pulled her closer, still keeping the ice pack on her face, causing Chesire to retreat to the end of the bed with a mewl of protest. "I was so scared, angel. I thought I had lost you..."

"But I'm here, thanks to you and Dakota." She kissed him reassuringly, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. She lightly rubbed the good side of her face against the deformed side of his. She didn't care how badly she hurt. She was just ecstatic to be in Vincent's arms. This is exactly where she wanted to be, and where it felt right. She gave in to a passionate kiss with her beloved. They were only roused by a knock on the door.

"Hey," Dakota said as she opened the door, smiling when she saw Angela was awake. Especially after witnessing how much of a mess the small pale girl was the night before. She carried in a tray with a plate of food for both Angela and Vincent on it. She had been trying to keep from separating the two, especially since she had the strongest feeling that she couldn't get Vincent away even if she needed to. Vincent helped Angela sit up and Dakota placed the tray across Angela's lap.

"Thank you," Angela said weakly. Dakota smiled sadly, nodding. Angela could never hide when she was in pain. And at this point, Dakota knew the younger girl was crippled. She turned, leaving them to return to Bo's side. She hadn't exactly let him leave the bed at all. She had regularly been cleaning his wounds and changing his bandages to try and avoid an infection. But she couldn't stitch a wound like Angela could. Until Angela was even the least bit better, his wounds would have to remain open.

After Angela ate, Vincent left the room. He returned only a few moments later. After removing her clothes, he gently slipped his arm under the small of her back. Despite his gentle touch, she still whimpered her pain. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck lightly as she tried to hold back tears. Vincent's breath hitched slightly, so she knew he was upset by it. He lifted her lightly and she made a strangled noise. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down in the hot water he had filled the tub with, in hopes it would ease a good portion of her pain.

Angela shuddered softly. He sat next to the tub silently, waiting. He left her in the water until it was lukewarm. So he drained it and wrapped her in a towel, lifting her into his arms once more. She gasped, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. He quietly carried her downstairs, past a confused looking Dakota, and through the tunnel to his workshop. He used his knee to knock Carly's corpse off of the work bench so he could lay Angela in its place.

"Vincent..." she whimpered softly. He kissed her, stroking her right cheek gently.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. She nodded, keeping his eye locked with both of hers. He smiled lightly, moving behind her. She almost flinched lightly when she felt his hands on either side of her face. He twisted her neck to each side quickly, earning a satisfying pop for each direction. She gasped at the sound more than the sensation since it was so loud. He gently slid her a little further up the table and rolled her over so her face was peering down at the floor from over the the edge.

Vincent's hands moved swiftly, grabbing Angela's sides and popping her spine in several different places. She cried out as that caused blinding hot pain. She choked back a sob as her eyes teared up. He shushed her gently, lightly picking her up and sitting her in a chair nearby. She leaned back in the chair, incapable of movement beyond keeping her head up.

Vincent now turned his attention to the bodies they were faced with. Only Wade's body had been placed in the museum. Dalton still needed to be finished, which still left him with Carly, Nick, Blake, and Paige still needing to be waxed. At least Bo had been able to carry Nick's corpse and add it to the pile. He could easily finish them all after the waxing process, but if he didn't wax them all soon, they'd start to decompose and smell rotten, making them more difficult to work with.

For now, he moved Dalton's waxed corpse to the side and put Carly in the wax shower. One by one, he waxed them. He kept Angela in the corner of his eye just in case, but she didn't make a peep. She just watched him from her chair, as still as one of his wax creations. He smoothed the wax out on each body. He made Carly a biker chick, which earned him a giggle from his angel. Paige was made into a Miss America contest winner (with a Miss Louisiana banner of course). And Blake became a football quarterback.

That still left two more. He sat on the floor next to Angela as he looked over Dalton and Nick. He stood once more, dressing Dalton in a flashy suit, like the kind that wedding singers wore. He stared at Nick, his eye narrowing. Even now that he was dead, Vincent still hated him for what he had done to Angela. He finally decided to dress him up in a purple suit with a pimp cane. Angela giggled once more with amusement.

Since all of his new creations were now complete, he moved them upstairs to the museum and placed them where he felt like. Dalton got a special spot with a fake microphone next to the piano that Wade sat at. Nick was sat at the table that held the wax banquet. He returned downstairs, lifting Angela into his arms once more and carrying her back up to the house. She took the advantage to kiss him lovingly as he laid her back in bed. He returned the kiss and smiled at her. He lightly stroked her hair.

"Get some more rest," he insisted softly. Angela looked like she was about to protest, but she carefully rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, smiling when Cheshire curled up on top of her feet. Eventually, Angela fell into an easy sleep, and Vincent headed downstairs to help Dakota in whatever way he could. He ended up cooking dinner. Dakota smiled, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Tell me about her..." he mumbled softly.

"Okay, but I get your story in return," Dakota said softly as she sat on the corner of the kitchen table, watching him cook. "Vince, Angela isn't some big mystery, really. We met in our sophomore year of high school in New Jersey. She was the new girl, fresh from Illinois, still dripping with a Midwestern accent. I bonded with her almost immediately. Angela has never had a filter, she's just always simply spoke her mind whether you wanted to hear what she had to say or not. She's honest, loyal, and compassionate. She loves hard with all of her heart and doesn't have a large number of people she considers worthy of that. She's a little quirky, but it's a part of her charm really. We had this whole big trip planned out. She wanted to see New Orleans, and I wanted to see Baton Rouge. We were going to try and make our way back up to Chicago afterward, but instead we ended up here with your and Bo. She's a girl, Vincent. She's emotional and a little complex, but not a mystery. She's quite an open book. It's your turn."

"Bo and I were born conjoined, as you already know," Vincent told her, satisfied with the amount of information she had shared. "Father performed the surgery to separate us, but botched it horribly. Although Bo was only left with a scar on the back of his scalp, Father had nixed my right zygomatic bone and had to completely remove it because of the risk of infection and pain it could cause. That's why the right side looks so concave. I'm still worried about Angela..."

"It's just a matter of time, Vince," she assured him softly. He shrugged in response, not really sure what to say. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something. But as long as Angela was safe and alive, he could hold back. He took a tray with dinner on it for him and Angela to their room so that Dakota could go eat with Bo. This wasn't easy for Vincent, as he had never had a reason to hold back. But as soon as he saw Angela's smile when saw him, everything else just faded away.


	10. Frustration

**A/N: Now finally, the chapter I know y'all have been waiting for. Yes, it's here. That's why I'm not going to make a huge note this time. **

**Chippedcup, I have seen Once Upon A Time and I do have a love for Rumple/Belle but I just don't have enough love for the show to want to write a fanfic on it. Right now I'm thinking about trying another movie.**

**Any other ideas?**

**Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six months had passed since their ordeal with the group of six that had almost cost Angela her life. Angela of course healed up nice and properly, other than some residual back problems. But for the past month, she had been acting different. She didn't fawn all over Vincent like she usually did. Although she had returned any given kisses, she had started spurning any of his sexual advances. And she always ended up feeling guilty when he looked so hurt.

Angela sat in the living room on the couch, watching a movie via the DVD player she had begged Bo to get for her birthday, which had been four months ago. July had been good to them, but now November seemed to be bringing problems. Vincent was working in his shop alone, as Angela had stopped tailing him down there. Her excuse was standing and waxing caused her some pain, but he wasn't entirely sure she was speaking the truth. But he left it alone, since the one time he attempted to argue with her, she had lost her temper on him something fierce. She hadn't talked to him for three days afterward and left him to sleep alone for the same amount of nights.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dakota asked softly, as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angela replied with feigned innocence.

"Fine, but Bo and Vincent are getting sick of your shit. If you weren't still helping me in the kitchen, I think I would be too. You've been acting like a raging bitch for the past month, Angela. That's not normal, even for you."

"Excuse me, Miss Perfection! I keep forgetting you don't ever do anything wrong. Bo must be so fucking happy that he's having perfect sex with a perfect doll!"

"Hey, there's no need for that, Angie! I'm just attempting to help you! Apparently Vincent nor I are even good enough for you anymore!" Dakota stalked back to the kitchen with an irritated growl. Angela turned off the television and stalked out of the house, childishly slamming the front door behind her. Bo came downstairs from having taken a shower. He looked between Dakota and the front door.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"I have no idea," Dakota said, the frustration evident in her tone. "Gods forbid she actually opens up to me about anything that's going on!" Bo sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Dakota, gently kissing her cheek. She sighed softly, relaxing a little bit. He slipped away to head out after Angela. It didn't take him long to find her, as she was sitting outside of the pet store, staring at the wax puppies in the front window.

"I want a real puppy," Angela announced as Bo reached her.

"You have a cat," Bo reminded her.

"Yes, but I want a dog too. You can have both, Bo. And I would like both."

"Alright, little sister." Bo sat next to her. "We'll talk about getting you a puppy if maybe you can help me figure out what's going on with you. We're all just a little concerned for you. Lester said that when he took you for roadkill round up last week, you vomited and claimed it was the smell getting to you. Two weeks ago, Vincent found you passed out on the bathroom floor. Angie, are you getting sick again? What is going on with you."

Angie looked at Bo, then looked back at the puppies in the window. She seemed to be processing his words in her mind at least. Possibly, even mulling over some type of response. She looked at him once more, opening her mouth with an audible inhale, then closing it again. She set her jaw, making a strange line with her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Shit, Angie, I didn't mean to upset you," Bo said, reaching over and attempting to brush away her tears. They were only replaced too quickly with more as she shook her head with ragged breath. Bo slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his lap and holding her comfortingly. She shook her head again, trembling lightly.

"It's not you, Bo," she sobbed softly.

"Well is it Vincent? You sure as hell have him thinking he did something wrong."

"No... Yes. No... Kind of..."

"What the fuck kind of answer is that?"

"Oh, Bo..." Angela buried her face in her hands, leaning against his chest now as she sobbed softly. "I don't know what to do anymore... I haven't gotten my period in three months and since last week, I've barely been able to keep any food down." Bo took a moment to process her words before his eyes widened. He moved her hands so he could seize her face in his own, forcing her to lock eyes with him. Her eyes widened too as she flinched from the sudden movement. Bo had never been so rough with her.

"Angie... Are you trying to tell me... that you're carrying the next Sinclair?"

"I-I think so..." She blinked at him, not really sure what else to say. She watched him with confusion, and a slight amount of fear from being unable to read him.

"Well fuck me, I'm going to be an uncle..." Bo chuckled, causing Angela to giggle too. "But Angie, you've gotta tell Vince. He has no idea, and with the way you've been acting for the past month, he's getting increasingly more concerned that you're going to leave us."

Angela nodded, getting to her feet. She walked over to the museum, walking in through the street entrance. She took the stairs down to the basement workshop, keeping her hand tight on the railing. When she walked in, she saw Vincent was working on the young woman they had killed just two weeks prior. He had been taking his time on it, since he had been unsure of what to do with her. He turned at the sound of her footsteps. He looked at her sadly, then turned back to his work.

"Vincent..." Angela said softly. "I know you don't owe me anything, but could you take a break just for a little while?" He nodded, setting his tools aside before he turned to her. Angela teared up all over again, her breath hitching as they slipped down her cheeks. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his chest. Her Vincent, who smelled like earth and wax. Her Vincent, who she had been really treating badly for no reason other than hormones. Vincent blinked, wrapping his arms around her and petting her hair.

"Angel," he said softly. He had been bracing himself for her coming to him. He had been expecting her to tell him any day that she was going to be leaving. He knew he wouldn't have it in him to force her to stay. Even the idea of encasing her in wax was too much for him to bear. He still loved her, and it still hurt more than anything else to see her in tears.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest, surprising Vincent entirely. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch the past four weeks. I'm sorry I hurt you and made you sad. I love you so much and I wasn't intentionally trying to hurt you.

"I don't understand..." Vincent admitted, brushing her tears away all the while ecstatic she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm pregnant." Angela had just blurted it, unable to actually think of something clever to say. Vincent stared at her in shock. That warmth he felt in his chest whenever she was around spread all through his body now, and he smiled. He couldn't even respond. He just held her close and kissed her with the fury and passion he had missed out on while she had been sorting through her emotions.


	11. Insecure

**A/N: Guyyys... (cries) I was feeling really down, because I wasn't really getting more than 1 – 2 reviews per chapter, and then I got a whole bunch of really sweet reviews. I love you guys. Okay, I warn you, this chapter is a little sappier than usual and about just as fluffy as the last. It's actually in preparation for how intense/heavy/emotionally devastating chapter 13 is going to bed. That's the only spoiler you get. It's really difficult to focus on Vincent's insecurities without making him look totally emasculated, but in my opinion, he is still totally manly. What I wouldn't give to be able to fuck Vincent Sinclair stupid. I'm jealous of my own character. It's sad really.**

**One of my reviewers asked me why Angela was having so much trouble coming to terms with the pregnancy. It's actually because, and I slightly hinted to it in the second chapter, Angela actually suffers greatly from depression. The reason she has no filter (as Dakota so charmingly put it) is because she suffers all the time and never lets anyone catch on to it. So it's easier for her to be a bitch when she's suffering than it is to let her loved ones know that she can't handle her current state of mind. That's why she had so much trouble just coming out with her pregnancy. It has nothing to do with the child itself.**

**Insert normal drill here. And please keep feeding me reviews! I love it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pregnant!?" Dakota burst, slack jawed at Angela, who was sitting on the couch with Vincent. "B-but how did this even happen!?

"Well," Angela said thoughtfully, slipping her hand into Vincent's and lacing her fingers with his. "When a man and a woman really love eachoth-ow!" Dakota cuffed Angela upside the head mid sentence. She apparently was going to have none of the other girl's nonsense.

"Angela, have you even thought about this?" Dakota asked, a little more calmly. "Vincent can't go out in public. Where is the nearest hospital? How are we going to afford an obstetrician or prenatal care!?"

"You actually thought about those things?" Angela looked a little surprised. "People gave birth to healthy babies without prenatal vitamins for centuries before they were even created. And I don't need a hospital, we have a bathtub."

"So, you're totally fine with not getting an epidural and giving natural birth?" Dakota crossed her arms.

"Bo, where is the nearest hospital?" Angela asked her lover's brother.

"About a half hour drive from here," he replied with a chuckle.

"That settles that then." Angela rested her head on Vincent's shoulder. She frowned at the thought of Vincent not being able to be with her while she gave birth to his child though. It was a little too late to care about getting regular ultrasounds and the like. Vincent wound his arm around his angel, kissing her forehead.

"I can take her to the hospital when its time," Bo said. "I can tell them she's my sister and we don't have any identification. They'll have to take her anyway, they can't just turn away a pregnant woman in labor."

"It might work..." Dakota said, running her fingers through her hair. "I just really wish we could get Angela in for a check up. It would be nice to be able to know that its healthy at least."

"Would they be able to tell the gender?" Vincent wandered aloud.

"Not quite," Angela said. "I'm only somewhere between 12 – 15 weeks along. Gender usually isn't completely clear until 17 – 20 weeks, so I'd have about two weeks to a month left to go before we could find out what it is."

"I don't really care which one it is," Vincent admitted. "Considering, I never thought I'd ever produce offspring..." Angela giggled softly and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"You will make a wonderful father," she whispered. "Just like you make a wonderful lover."

Vincent smiled and kissed her again, holding her close. Angela nibbled on his bottom lip as they did and he eagerly accepted her tongue, fighting back with his own.

"Get a room!" Dakota laughed, slapping Vincent's leg. He chuckled as he and Angela reluctantly separated. At least things were starting to get back on track somewhat. Vincent never wanted to experience what he went through in the past month ever again. Even if to some degree he understood the concept of the hormonal changes Angela would be going through with the pregnancy. He was just glad that Angela was being so affectionate again, instead of trying to push him away.

"Now there's the matter or taking care of yourself, little lady, if you aren't going to get regular prenatal care," Bo said, sitting in the chair across from the couch and leaning forward so he was closer to Angela. "You have to keep that little niece or nephew of mine nice and safe. That means a high protein diet and very little stress. No going with Lester to pick up roadkill and definitely you will not be allowed to participate in the killing of the stragglers that wander through here."

"But, Bo, that's not fair!" Angela whined, now starting to pout.

"No pouting, little sister. You're welcome to wax with Vincent, but you cannot do anything that is going to put you or the baby in harm's way."

"Fine." Angela stuck her tongue out at Bo and snuggled into Vincent.

"I really refuse to believe you just turned 24..." Dakota sighed.

"I really refuse to believe we're the same age..." Angela taunted back. "You act so old!" Dakota scoffed and returned to the kitchen. Bo followed her, sneaking his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his his chest. He chuckled softly, trailing kisses from her jawline down to the curve where her neck met her shoulder. Dakota blushed and giggled softly. She turned, wrapping her arms around Bo's neck and kissing him heatedly. He tugged her hips against his.

"We could maybe think about having one of our own, huh, darlin'?" Bo purred in her ear, teasing her.

"Maybe we could think about getting Angela and Vincent through theirs first," Dakota giggled softly. "No use in having two of us pregnant and less able at the same time. I like how you're thinking though." She kissed Bo again, gripping his shirt collar in her fingers. He chuckled, gently squeezing her ass as he returned the kiss. She squeaked and blushed before playfully smacking him on the chest. She turned her attention to getting dinner ready.

Later, Angela sighed softly as she scooped Cheshire into her arms, receiving a loud meow. He wasn't teeny tiny anymore. He was full grown and easily had reached 9 pounds. He nuzzled his soft gray fur as he purred in her arms. She let him go before crawling into bed. She reached out her arms toward Vincent, trying to egg him into joining her. She succeed, and he crawled onto the bed and over her, giving her a sweet kiss, before laying beside her.

"Did you really mean what you said downstairs, angel?" Vincent asked her sadly. "I really never thought I'd ever be a father. Mine was too weak to stay and take care of Bo and I. He committed suicide when our mother died. I guess he couldn't stand being with her. What if I'm weak too? What if I lose you and I'm not strong enough to stay and raise our child?"

"Vincent," Angela said gently, cupping his face in her hands. "I meant what I said. You will make an incredible father. Twice, you stayed by my side and nursed me back to health while I was bed ridden. I saw the way you cradled Cheshire the first time I brought him home, and how you still cuddle with him on your chest when you think I'm sleeping. That's right, mister. Vincent, you are so focused on seeing yourself for the deformity on your face, that you can't see the person I see you are on the inside. You are gentle, caring, attentive, and loyal. The best husband and the best father anyone could ask for. I can't speak for your father, but I know you. I know that I could count on you not to abandon our child that way, because you know first hand what it was like to experience that loss and hopelessness."

Vincent stared into Angela's eyes, hanging onto her every word. And everything made sense to him. He wrapped his arms around his beloved angel, holding her close. He kissed her lovingly and deeply once more. His heart was soaring again. He couldn't even remember what life had been like before her, and now he couldn't imagine life without her. She had become his everything. He could even easily say he was more attached to her than he was to his own brother.

"I'm so glad you came into my life, angel," he whispered in her ear, tone slightly horse with emotion. "Please. Please don't ever leave it." All Angela could do was shake her head as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck and kissed him reassuringly. And she finally gave into another night of passionate love-making.


	12. Addition

**A/N: So I was having a little trouble three paragraphs into this chapter when I finally decided to use this chapter to clear up some otherwise untouched topics I felt got left out of previous chapters. So officially my inconsistencies have become consistent once more. And I gave myself some fuel for my next chapter, which is going to be the incredibly tense one.**

**Yayyy! I got really awesome reviews again. Special thanks to LeonaMadron, stargirl334, and fanaticfan! And Leona, this chapter will be one more buffer. I'm a little apprehensive about the next chapter myself, so we're all in the same boat.**

**Please enjoy and keep feeding me reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a few more months, Angela was starting to show. And she was none too happy about her now large belly. It was slightly awkward, carrying all of the baby weight in her stomach while the rest of her frame stayed relatively thin. She was currently laying on her back on the couch with Cheshire laying on her chest, kneading her belly with his paws as if he knew she wasn't feeling well. She sighed softly, gently scratching the back of his neck. His eyes closed as he purred.

She was bored, though, which wasn't any good for the agony her own mind inflicted on her. Bo had really meant it when he said he would ensure she stayed relatively stress free. He wouldn't allow her to go out practically at all. Her only escape was in him allowing her to tag along on errand runs to the next town over. Once or twice they had been mistaken for husband and wife. Well, why wouldn't they be? She was seven months along and he kept her close. Just to avoid some awkwardness, she didn't really correct them. It was easier to let them think she and Bo were together, rather than think they were some messed up redneck incestuous couple. Not that she exactly felt ashamed by it either. He was her lover's twin after all.

Angela groaned softly as she felt the baby kick her hard. It was almost like the unborn child wanted to torture her. She could imagine getting a sonogram of the baby with a look of malicious glee on its tiny little face. There were more kicks, and now even Cheshire ran away from the violence of the child within her womb. She didn't even know why she was surprised. Both its mother and father were violent.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked her as he walked into the house from the tunnel. She reached her hand out, enticing him to come closer. She gently took his hand and laid it upon her stomach. He smiled lightly as he felt their child kick beneath his touch. He leaned over, kissing her sweetly. He stroked her hair lovingly as he gazed into her eyes. She rewarded him with a sweet smile. He turned away only when the front door opened as Bo walked in

"Feel up to a trip into town, little sister?" Bo asked gently as he peered at Angela from over the back of the couch.

"Oh, yes, please!" Angela groaned. She slipped her arm under herself and slowly sat herself up with a little help from Vincent. She got to her feet, resting her hand on her stomach as she sighed softly. Bo and Vincent exchanged glances, as if telepathically speaking twin. Angela walked out to the truck and Bo gently helped her into the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat.

First stop, as usual, was the hardware store. Just to pick up some tools for Vincent and just some general things for around the house. Angela drummed her fingers on her stomach and smiled lightly as some slightly older woman fawned over her pregnant belly, congratulating her and Bo, yet again. Angela giggled softly as Bo shifted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I never thought I'd say I'm sick of being pregnant," she said as they reached the truck. "At home it's fine, but oh my god if one more bitch flips her shit over my belly..." She earned a laugh from Bo as he helped her back into the truck. After a few more errands, Bo was ready to head to the grocery store. But he ended up stopping on the main street and helping Angela out of the truck.

"You'll see," he said before she could even ask him what was going on. He must have been able to see how confused she was. He led her up a few stores and led her into the pet store. Her eyes widened slightly and he grinned, leading her to the litters of puppies they had toward the back. She squealed, setting her eyes on a sweet looking pit bull/lab mix that had blue-gray hair, and one blue eye and one brown eye. She only had to be about 8 weeks old. She lifted the puppy into her arms.

"Big brother, I want this one!" Angela said excitedly, earning them a strange look from a couple of the patrons and the employee behind the register. Bo chuckled, almost sounding a little nervous. He led Angela to the register, puppy still in her arms. He looked at the register girl, who rang them up with a slightly suspicious look.

"Do you have an issue with me calling my husband's brother 'big brother' or something?" Angela snorted at her, hardly in any type of mood to be dealing with this bullshit. The register girl simply kept her mouth shut, having Bo sign some papers, then bidding them a good day. Bo nodded politely and led Angela back to the truck. He hardly felt like getting the blunt end of Angela's mood, so he ignored what had just happened.

"What'll you name her?" he asked instead.

"Her name is going to be Lily," she squealed softly, nuzzling the puppy's ear and kissing her face. Lily wagged her tail, licking Angela's nose and chin. She whined and yapped excitedly, causing Angela to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid to know what you'll name your child," Bo said teasingly.

"Robin if it's a boy. Alice if it's a girl."

"Okay then... I like those..." Bo started up the truck and drove to the grocery store. Angela rolled her eyes as soon as they parked. She held up her forefinger to Bo as if swearing to smite him if he let one more person fawn over her. He chuckled softly, helping her out of the truck. He kept the windows cracked open of course, as Lily whined her disappointment from inside. Angela pouted a little as she followed Bo into the grocery store.

She kept her hand on her stomach as they walked, grabbing whatever she felt like. It was mostly Bo's fault for spoiling her the way he did. He'd get her anything she asked for. Especially now that she was carrying his brother's child. He chuckled as he looked in the cart. There was marshmallow fluff, chocolate peanut butter, a gigantic bag of swedish fish, pickles, a half gallon of strawberry ice cream, a half gallon of dark raspberry ice cream, and some other junk foods. Bo picked out all of the healthy items. He made sure to get plenty of chicken and pork, even indulging when she begged him for some salmon, and plenty of fruits and vegetables. He restocked on eggs, bacon, and milk.

Upon their return home, Angela walked into the house with Lily in her arms as Bo tailed her with the bags upon bags of groceries. Vincent blinked, then chuckled as Angela sat beside him and let Lily lick his face. He scratched behind the pup's ear, gently kissing his sweet angel. He hadn't been too worried, per se, but he had missed her while she was out with Bo. Dakota rolled her eyes slightly at the new family addition.

"We're going to wind up living with 20 animals, aren't we?" she groaned softly as she helped Bo put the groceries away. She glared at him, and he watched her confused. That was definitely jealousy he saw in her eyes. He moved closer to Dakota, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck. But Dakota pushed him away with a huff and turned back to the groceries. Bo was a little stunned.

"Babe," he soothed softly. "What did I do?"

"You spoil her!" Dakota whispered angrily. "She's with Vincent and I am with you, but you continuously spoil her all the time!"

"I don't mean anything by it," he whispered back. "I have a weakness for anything that makes Vincent happy. You know if you asked me for anything, I'd spoil you too."

"Bo, I share your bed." Her eyes started to glisten slightly. "You call me babe. You call me darling. You call me a whole bunch of sweet pet names. And I have fallen for you, Bo. Hard. But you know what, Bo? You paw at me like I'm some kind of sex toy and you've never once told me that you love me. You can't imagine how much it hurts to hear Vincent and Angela say it to each other. Or how much it hurts that you give her more attention than me. Fuck you, Bo, I'm not being a part of it anymore." She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her while Bo stared after her, a little too shocked to move.


	13. Brutality

**A/N: So this chapter purely exists because I couldn't leave the last chapter just hanging there. I think I just haven't really given Bo and Dakota as much attention as Angela and Vincent. They kind of deserve some attention. Especially since Bo hasn't really had as much of his personality present in this fanfic. I've given you two chapters worth of warning, but just in case, this is not a feel good chapter. I had to fluff up the end just to balance it out. It's really intense. Drama!**

**The reviews I got for last chapter were sweet, but I didn't really get a lot. I would like more reviews. Please?**

**I'm almost afraid of losing some of you over this chapter. You can be honest if you hate it. Please don't leave me! Just keeping up with my M rating.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he was over the shock, Bo's temper flared. He picked up his shotgun as he stormed out after Dakota, eyes hardened. Angela gasped softly, ready to go after him in protest, but Vincent slung his arm around her to keep her back. He normally would have let Angela get involved, but he didn't want her doing anything that could possibly upset the pregnancy. He kissed her cheek lightly as they silently hoped together.

"DAKOTA!" Bo shouted as he caught up to her easily in the middle of town. She whirled around quickly, just as he grabbed her hair. And now she looked at the double barrel pointed at her face. She whimpered softly, looking from the gun to Bo. The only time she had ever seen him so angry was when he kicked the shit out of Nick's corpse in the middle of the street for hurting Angela.

"Bo..." she said soothingly, though her voice was trembling.

"NO!" He wasn't having it and she flinched, her hands slipping up to the grip he had on her hair. "You want to be a sex toy?! I will show you what's fucking done with a sex toy!" Dakota yelped as he dragged her into the theater lobby by her scalp, gripping his wrist tightly in an attempt to keep the pain to a minimum. She cried out as he pinned her up against the ticket booth, trying to ignore the wax ticket taker that seemingly taunted her. Bo set the shotgun aside, far from her reach even if she could move, and violently tugged at her shorts.

"Bo, please!" She sobbed softly, letting herself remain as limp as possible so as not to aggravate him any further. Dakota had never felt so weak and helpless, but she just didn't know what else to do. Apparently, she couldn't have the ability to fight with Bo without setting off his temper. And what a nasty temper it was. She gasped softly as she was turned to stare into Bo's hardened eyes once more. His arms wrapped around her waist, tighter than he ever had held her before, and painfully so.

Dakota winced slightly, but lightly ran her hands up his broad chest and into his thick hair. He kissed her aggressively. She whimpered, but very delicately moved her mouth with his, lightly stroking the back of his neck. Bo finally started to respond to her calm advances, his grip on her getting a little lighter and his kisses becoming slightly less aggressive. She still made a soft noise of protest as he pulled down her shorts, but didn't fight him as he pulled her leg free of them and pulled it over his hip.

Only when her fingers nimbly undid the button and zipper of his jeans in concession, did a malicious grin cross Bo's face. Dakota had no time to react or question before his hand moved to her throat. She gasped his name in pain as he shoved, sharp pain radiating over the back of her skull as it made contact with the glass of the ticket stand. She sobbed in pain as he took advantage, still intent on teaching her a lesson for her outburst.

After what seemed like forever in agony, Bo pulled away as Dakota crumpled to the lobby floor with more sobs. He left her there alone as she curled into herself, keeping her hands in between her legs as if somehow it could stop the intense burning sensation. Blood collected on her palms, dripping between her fingers. She couldn't move, or she didn't want to. She could only cry until no more tears spilled and her sobs were dry. Sweet relief came in the form of utter black unconsciousness.

Unsure of how long she had been there, her consciousness only returned as she felt her body lifted over a strong shoulder. She groaned softly as her stomach made firm contact. Her arms hung limply and she felt long hair brush her arm. It wasn't Bo, it was Vincent! Dakota forced her eyes open, trying to bring herself back to reality quickly. He was carrying her towards the museum. She cried out, gripping Vincent's hair and tugging so hard his head came back with it and he let out a soft grunt.

"No!" she sobbed. "No, no, no, no! Bo! I'm not done! Bo!" Her pleas were useless as Vincent freed his hair from her grip and continued carrying her down to the workshop, keeping her arms restrained so she couldn't fight him. He sat her on the work bench, ridding her of her top and bra, though not looking straight at her. She sobbed as he washed her off, hardly noticing him keeping his eye to himself. She didn't have the strength to fight him at this point.

"I don't want to be wax..." Dakota could only utter brokenly, desperate and wounded. She hated herself. She would have never allowed herself to be so weak before this. She never would have gone down without a fight or allowed herself to be so callously treated. But most of all, she hated herself for the pain of her heartbreak. For still loving Bo with all of her being.

Now it seemed like her lovely dream was all over. She'd never be able to see Bo again, or grip his hair the way she loved to, or kiss those wonderful lips. As Vincent gently tugged her to her feet, she let her head drop in defeat, breathing raggedly against the pain. She couldn't stop shaking, placing her hands on Vincent's forearm to try and stay balanced. She shut her eyes, waiting for death. Her eyes opened again when she felt a soft towel being wrapped around her. Vincent quietly and gently lead her toward the tunnel now. She picked up on it quickly, and limped back to the house and up the stairs.

"Do you understand the difference now?" was the cruel contort she received as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Bo, wrapped in a towel. She looked at him, glassy eyed and broken. She inhaled raggedly as the tears returned, spilling over and down her face. Bo sighed softly, reaching forward and gently taking a hold of her arm. When she didn't fight him or pull away, he lightly guided her into his lap. She curled up against his chest for the sheer comfort of his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I do love you, darlin'..." he whispered in her ear, gently stroking her head and kissing her temple. Maybe it was a reward for her withstanding the punishment he inflicted on her. She sobbed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung closely to him. Her desperation couldn't possibly hurt her pride much more than her weakness was.

"I love you so much, Bo," she whispered through her tears, voice rough and cracking. And suddenly, he ached incredibly all over. He regretted hurting her; a whole new emotion he had never experienced before. The girl loved him so much that she had returned to him, despite what he had done to her. He held her close, whispering apologies in her ear continuously as he showered her with gentle kisses. He didn't let go of her even after she had calmed down and was returning his kisses once more.

Dakota reluctantly pulled away. She pulled on clean panties and a bra, tugging on a clean pair of denim shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Bo pulled her into his arms for another kiss, causing her to giggle this time as she returned it. She gently stroked his cheek down to his neck. She broke the kiss to look at him.

"I'm going to go cook dinner," she said softly. He let her go and waited a little while before following her downstairs. He ignored Angela's suspicious glare, walking up behind Dakota and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled again as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Some of the tension dispersed from Angela and Vincent. Bo could care less though, more focused on his new found inability to let Dakota go.

Dinner was quiet, and Vincent took care of the dishes afterward. Angela remained in her chair, drumming her fingers on her stomach as she watched Bo and Dakota. Bo was smugly stealing kisses from Dakota as she giggled over the loving attention she was receiving. She supposed she couldn't be so upset over the events that happened earlier, if at the end of the day he had listened to her needs.

"I love you," Bo whispered in her ear again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again. Angela even smiled now, watching the couple. But she groaned softly once the child began acting up again. Vincent rushed to her side, gently taking her hand in his. She lightly squeezed his fingers against the pain of the kicking. Dakota and Bo watched, a little concerned as well. But it passed just like it always did.

Vincent helped Angela to her feet. Keeping one arm around her waist and holding her hand with his other, he guided her up the stairs. He led her to bed, gently helping her lay down. Lily whined sweetly, wagging her tail. She sat by Vincent's feet and yapped lightly. He picked her up and put her on the bed. Lily now sniffed at Cheshire who meowed a slight warning at the personal invasion. Lily curled up against the cat anyway. Angela smiled and giggled softly. Vincent smiled and lay down in bed beside her.

Bo finished cleaning the kitchen before turning back to Dakota. He gently picked her up in his arms bridal style, causing her to blush and grab onto his neck. He smiled, carrying her upstairs and laying her on his bed. He kissed her gently and she happily reciprocated, gently gripping his hair with one hand and looping her other arm around his neck. He broke the kiss reluctantly to lay next to her and hold her close. She fell into an easy sleep in his arms.


	14. Pride

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time that I launched into this chapter knowing I just skipped two months ahead in time, and maybe wasn't super clear with it. I hope it doesn't throw you off too much. I think it would also just be a little bit too difficult to come up with a filler chapter off of how the last chapter went... My goal with this one was to be another reader pleaser. The end especially.**

**I almost thought I would get no reviews! (cries) I thought you guys hated it! RinOku, it's totally okay because I felt so much love in that review you just left! And, stargirl334, of course Bo decided to turn over a new leaf. Now, I have a decision to make. Next chapter is possibly the last chapter to this fanfiction. I really loved writing it, but really, there's not much left to add. Never fear though! I have a tester chapter written up for a very possible sequel. My real wonder is if I should tack that on to end this fanfiction once and for all, or use it to start a sequel. You as the readers should decide and I will obey what you choose. I suppose that since I already have that chapter written up, I'll give you guys this chapter and the next to poll your votes. That being said; please enjoy, please review, and please vote! :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bo was thinking back to the month before when Angela had approached him and begged for him to help her. She had placed plaster on the right side of his face, which he had to keep on until it was totally dry. Now it made sense. He looked to the backseat, where Vincent sat, squeezing Angela's hand as she sobbed and hyperventilated with her head in his lap. The wax piece she had made him from the plaster of his twin's face was sealed safely over the deformity. They really did look like twins now, down to the realistic glass eye she had placed in it.

"Hold on, little sister," Bo tried to soothe as her pressed on the gas peddle, pushing the truck to go as fast as it could handle.

"FUCK YOU, BO, I'M TRYING!" Angela screamed from the back seat. She sobbed as another set of contractions took over. She felt the rush of fluid between her legs. Vincent stroked her hair, keeping quiet since he wanted to remain out of her lashes. Bo checked the mirror, glad he had put blankets down on the back seat in preparation.

"Just get us to the hospital, Bo," Dakota said softly from the passenger seat. She was holding a bag of clean clothes in her lap. They had left well in advanced when the contractions were just starting to get closer together. So the fact that Angela's water broke 15 minutes into the trip meant they weren't going to be too late for an epidural by the time they reached the hospital.

Bo parked in the emergency room parking lot, jumping out to get the back door open for Vincent. Vincent rushed into the emergency room first with Angela in his arms and hailing the closest nurse. Bo and Dakota were right on his heels. The staff had him lay her on a gurney so they could wheel her back. Vincent went with her as she hadn't let go of his hand once. Bo sat down in a chair in the waiting room with a sigh. Dakota stood next to him, chewing on her thumb nail nervously.

"We should have brought a video camera or something," Bo mumbled. "Like a real family would."

"Stop," Dakota whispered gently. "We are a real family. I know you're worried. I'm worried too. It'll work out." She slipped her hand into his, allowing him to tug her into his lap and hold her close. He pressed his face into the back of her neck. It was horrible sitting there while they had no idea what was happening to Angela. Dakota was especially anxious, and Bo could tell when she was starting to have a little trouble breathing. He pressed one hand to her chest and the other to her upper back, applying pressure. When he let go, she could breathe easier once more. She smiled and kissed him gently before snuggling into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bo Sinclair?" a nurse asked, emerging from the ER an agonizing seven hours later, to which he raised his hand as he kept the sleeping Dakota cradled in his other arm. "Your sister-in-law is ready to have you both come back now." Bo woke Dakota who groaned, but stood on her feet and let him lead her. The nurse took them back to Angela's room.

"Hey," Angela said softly with a smile, looking extremely weak in her hospital bed. Vincent smiled from his chair next to her, cooing baby swaddled in a blue blanket in his arms. Dakota squealed softly, moving over to Vincent and gently touching the tiny little fingers. She eagerly accepted to hold the small infant when he offered. Bo stood behind Dakota, looking over her shoulder at the new Sinclair addition with a smile. He had soft black hair on his head and the blue Sinclair eyes.

"Robin Sinclair," Vincent said proudly, smiling at Angela and kissing her gently. Angela giggled softly as she returned the kiss.

"We should probably leave soon if we're going to get out of here without having to deal with paperwork," Dakota said, smiling at Robin. "Vincent, you'll probably need to carry Angela. She couldn't walk even if she wanted to because of the epidural. I've got Robin. Bo, you should go pull up the truck." Bo nodded and left the room. There would be time to fawn over his nephew later.

Vincent held Robin while Dakota helped Angela get into clean clothes she had brought with. She took Robin back into her arms so Vincent could carry Angela. They kept their heads down, not making eye contact, and made it out through the doors with no problem. Dakota breathed a sigh of relief as Bo opened the doors. Once they were all back in the truck, Bo drove them home. Though he sped to get away from the hospital, he slowed down once he was sure they had gotten away completely. Dakota gently stroked Robin's forehead, cooing at him.

Once they were back home, Vincent carried the now sleeping Angela upstairs to bed. He peeled off the wax piece from his face, leaving it on the dresser, and returned downstairs where Bo was now holding his nephew with a big smile on his face. Dakota was giggling at the scene of it. Vincent smiled once more, accepting his son back in his arms and looking down at his sweet face. Robin made soft cooing noises at Vincent, drifting to sleep in his father's arms.

"Good thing we did our shopping last month..." Dakota giggled softly. She had made it a point to go out with Bo for shopping in advance. She had picked out the crib, which was now in Vincent and Angela's room, and the majority of the baby's clothes. Angela had known it was a boy already, but she had Dakota keep the clothes hidden so it could still be a surprise to Vincent. Vincent was still staring down at Robin in amazement.

"Don't stay up all night staring at him, you need to get sleep too," Bo said, patting his twin on the shoulder.

"I can't help it..." Vincent whispered, not tearing his eyes away from his son. The son he never thought he'd have before Angela became pregnant. This was precious life that he had created. A soft and warm little bundle instead of cold hard wax. He never wanted to let him go.

"That look on your face, Vince, gives away that you're a new dad," Dakota giggled. "That is the 'look at what I made' face." Vincent chuckled softly too, still enamored with the tiny little being in his arms. He lightly ran his pinky over his son's sweet little palm. Robin stirred just a little, but remained fast asleep. Vincent headed back upstairs with him, reluctantly setting him in the crib. He stepped over Lily and crawled into bed, shooing Cheshire to the end of the bed, surprised by how tired he felt once he laid down. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"I want to make one too," Bo purred in Dakota's ear, squeezing her hips gently.

"Don't get your hopes up, Bo," Dakota said softly. "But, I suppose now is the perfect time to tell you that this is the second month I've missed my period..."

"...What?" Bo blinked at her, taken aback slightly.

"I don't want to be hopeful, just in case. I mean, it's only been two months. Anything can happen." Dakota seemed concerned and Bo gently wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her lovingly.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." Bo kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Dakota. We'll take it a little bit at a time. Take it easy and don't stress. I bet Angela and Vincent are going to be excited that Robin will have a cousin to grow up with."

"We should probably still wait until the morning to tell them." Dakota giggled as she buried her face in Bo's chest. She kept her arms around him as he gently rubbed her back. She couldn't be happier about their expanding family. She gently kissed Bo again. Finally, she and Angela could have the life they always dreamed of.


	15. Life

**A/N: My first chapter of the new family but also the last chapter to this fanfiction. This chapter I made to both be a good ending to this fanfiction and still act as a prologue to the sequel. I have been convinced and you will soon be able to find my sequel, Children of Wax. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm headed with that one. It will also be rated M. I might even be daring enough to delve into some incest. Not entirely sure yet, so I'm leaving it open for now. It will be more concentrated on the kids more than the parents, sorry to those of you who really got into Angela and Dakota. I promise ahead of time that their children will be just as interesting, if not more so.**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. While I started out really unsure in the beginning of this fanfiction, your praise really helped me to keep on. I found inspiration because of you even when I was struggling with some of the chapters. So thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. I can only hope you'll enjoy my sequel as much as you've enjoyed this one. Please, enjoy the final chapter of Hearts of Wax. :) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't find Robin!" Angela huffed as she rushed into the kitchen, passing one year old Alice to Vincent. Vincent winced as the toddler pulled on a piece of his long hair. He eased the tiny fist off and Angela pulled his hair back into a ponytail for him. The infant also had wisps of soft black hair covering her head, but she had Angela's brighter blue eyes.

"He's five, he couldn't have gotten far, Angie," Dakota soothed, keeping her hand on her own five year old daughter as she brushed out the red wine colored hair she inherited from her mother. Delilah peered at her aunt with Sinclair blue eyes, pointing towards the back of the house. Angela gasped softly, rushing down the tunnel under the house to the work shop. She sighed her relief, seeing her son sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with some wax he had gotten a hold of.

"Robin," she breathed. She knelt next to him, sweeping long black locks from his face with a smile. He always wanted to be just like his father. And especially now with his long black hair and true blue eyes, he was practically a miniature Vincent with a complete face.

"Mommy, look what I made!" he chirped, holding up the wax bird he had constructed. "It's for you!" She took it, admiring its perfect resemblance to a black-capped chickadee. She had never understood how his small little could create such pieces of art that looked like a professional made them. She smiled, taking a small pick and carving Robin's name in the bottom. She lifted him into her arms and carried him back to the house, placing the wax bird on the counter.

"See, you found him," Vincent said with a smile. He had already placed Alice in her high chair and was sitting down in front of her, feeding her breakfast. Angela smiled, sitting down at the table and letting Robin sit between her and Vincent. Delilah sat between her mother and father on the other side of the table, eating quietly and politely. Robin did too, trying to copy his own mother's grace as she ate, but not perfectly successful.

"We should do something with the kids today," Dakota offered. "They're very energetic and letting them run around town can't be the best solution."

"Baton Rouge is a little bit of a drive, but we could take them to the art and science museum there," Bo suggested.

"Robin and Vincent would both love that," Angela giggled, gently stroking her son's hair. Vincent chuckled softly and nodded his agreement. Bo took care of cleaning up the kitchen so Dakota could keep an eye on the children, while Angela followed Vincent upstairs. He sat on the bed as she carefully sealed the wax piece over the deformed half of his face. She smiled sadly, kissing him gently. Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss passionately.

"Hurry it up, lovebirds!" Bo called up the stairs as he opened the front door. Lily bolted inside, nosing Delilah and Robin, wagging her tail. Robin giggled, wrapping his arms around the dog's neck. She sat down, still wagging her tail as the young child tugged on her. She licked his face excitedly.

"Robin, be gentle with Lily," Angela said as she came down the stairs with Vincent in tow. She brushed Robin's hair back and put it in a ponytail to match his father before patting the dog's head gently and turning her back outside. She stepped out to the porch, picking up the water bowl and taking it in to rinse it out and fill it with fresh water. She also placed a full bowl of food next to it so Lily would be taken care of while they were gone all day.

Bo and Angela loaded the three children into the back of the SUV Bo had restored once Dakota had given birth to Delilah. Angela packed up the stroller in the back along with a diaper bag full of anything they'd need, then got into the driver's seat while Vincent took the passenger seat. Bo and Dakota got into the pick-up truck. It took a couple hours to get to Baton Rouge, but once there, they got the kids inside the museum and paid for the tickets. Robin held onto his mother's hand while they followed Vincent, who pushed the stroller with Alice bundled inside. Delilah held her mother's hand with one and her father's with the other.

Robin was brave enough to let go of Angela's hand to check things out on his own, but he purposefully never wandered far from his mother's sight. He of course was enamored over all of the sculptures and such in the art exhibits. Vincent chuckled softly as they watched him, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. She crossed her arms, placing her left hand over his, the diamond of her engagement ring and the wedding band that matched Vincent's sparkling in the light. They didn't have a real ceremony, just one in which Bo read from the bible the wax priest held in the church and drafting up a marriage certificate they kept tucked away in the house. It was the symbolism they wanted, and Vincent had done the same for Bo and Dakota right after.

Delilah was quiet as always, and she wouldn't let go of her father's hand. It had been a concern at first when she didn't babble as most infants would growing up, but in the few times she did speak, they realized her grasp of language was advanced. She was just calm and calculating, hardly expressing any type of emotion. The only thing she was ever obvious about was the attachment she had to her parents.

"Daddy, I'm tired," she mumbled softly. Bo picked her up, holding her on his hip as they walked, smiling at his pride and joy. She was the best thing that ever happened to him beside Dakota. She was the first thing that even made him contemplate slowing down on killing people. Lester had been a great help, only letting Bo know when people had real car trouble instead of causing it. Delilah rested her head against Bo's collarbone as he carried her, small hands on his shoulders. Dakota smiled, gently stroking her daughter's head from behind.

After a full day at the museum, they all piled back into the SUV and truck and went home. Bo carried Delilah in while Angela carried Alice. Robin followed Vincent in on his own two feet, calling for Lily. The dog ran over, running into the house behind them, barking happily. Angela smiled, going into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Robin migrated to her, tucking his fingers into her jeans pocket and staying close to her. She giggled softly and sat him on the counter, teaching him how to dice an onion.

Vincent got some baby food and put Alice in her high chair so he could feed her, then he took her up to her crib, which had been Robin's once. He came back downstairs as Robin was setting the table for dinner. Angela smiled, dishing the food out on everyone's plates. Lester came in the door as if on cue and took his seat at the table.

"Hi, Uncle Lester!" Robin said sweetly. Lester smiled as Robin sat between his parents, as Delilah did the same on the other side of the table. Robin happily chatted about the museum over dinner, while Delilah didn't say a word as per usual. After dinner, Robin helped Vincent clean up the kitchen while Angela relaxed in the living room with Bo and Dakota.

Once Robin and Delilah were tucked into their beds, in the room that used to be a type of office on the second floor, and Cheshire was sleeping with Robin like he had begged for, Bo and Angela returned downstairs. Bo headed out to meet the person Lester warned him would be coming to the gas station. He was a young man, probably college age. He shook hands with Bo. Bo pulled him forward, grabbing a knife, but the other bested him with a shot to the jaw. Bo stumbled back slightly, lunging at him once more and socking the younger man in retaliation. The younger man fell back against a car that was kept in the garage bay.

He looked ready to book it when suddenly, the man cried out in pain, crumpling to the floor as blood gushed from the gash through his left Achilles tendon. Small hands gripped the back of his pants and Delilah emerged, shimmying up the strangers back and plunging a pair of scissors into the back of the young man's neck. Bo could only stare, slack jawed in awe. Delilah stood on the corpse's spine, reaching up to her father, barely phased by the blood that soaked her pajamas. He lifted her into his arms, looking around.

"Princess, what am I going to tell your mother?" Bo mumbled, holding her close. Delilah happily snuggled into her father's chest, blissfully ignorant of the blood she was getting on his gas attendant's uniform. Bo shook his head slightly, still not able to get over his natural born killer. All he could do was sneak her back home through the tunnel, telling Vincent to go get the corpse from his garage on his way. He gave her a quick bath and got her in some clean pajamas before getting her back into bed. She fell asleep soundly and he left to clean the garage.


End file.
